Misery
by Onej6
Summary: That a simple secret could change the course of people's lives so much. Jake Long never expected it. Nor did his mother as she told her husband her family's secret. I DO NOT OWN ADJL, Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_That a simple secret could change the course of people's lives so much. Jake Long never expected it. Nor did his mother as she told her husband her family's secret._

_They also never expected that Jonathon, Jake's father would be a huntsman. In this story I will take you to that eventful night and the time after, that changed the boy's world._

_It was a calm night in the city of new York, for normal standards almost too calm. This is the night Jake's life changed. _

Backed into a corner Jake quivered from fear as his mother guarded him. Much to his disdain, from his own father.

"Jonathon you don't have to do this." Susan pleaded. "You know I love you, so does Jake."

Jonathon had a Huntsstaf in his hands. Tears slowly sliding down his face. "You are a dragon." He said his voice strained by every word. "Dragons cannot love."

"We can, Jonathon. You know that as well as I do. Or were all these years fake."

"You are trying to destroy me without violence. You're killing me with emotion." He said as his eyes glazed over and he raised his weapon. "Dragon's are vile creatures not worth living." The words sounded like he didn't believe them himself. But like he wanted to believe them. He roared a battle cry as he charged at his wife.

Susan frozen in shock, closed her eyes waiting for the strike. She heard a cry of pain and the shattering of glass.

She opened her eyes and saw the window in the room was broken. Jonathon's Huntsstaf lay in front of it. scorch marks littered the walls around the window. She turned towards Jake. Who sat against the wall. His head in dragon form and transforming back to human.

She ran towards the little boy and scooped him up into a big hug. Jake started to cry. Susan caressed his hair in order to comfort him. Curiosity got the better of her as she walked towards the demolished window. She gasped as she saw her husband laying two stories down. his skull smashed open on the pavement. Tears welled up inside her eyes.

"Jonathon…" She whispered.

_Several days later…._

"From dust you were born and to dust you shall return." The priest said as the coffin was lowered into the soil.

Jake and Susan sat in the front row. Jake downcast, Susan crying her eyes out.

Lao Shi Luong, Susan's father and his dog sat next to Jake and Susan. His face devoid of emotion.

Jonathon had drawn quite a crowd. Not only friends and family showed up. But people from his work and even people Susan never had seen.

After the ceremony Susan walked towards the car that would bring them towards the airport. She had decided it was best if they left America.

Before she could get into the car. A bald man with a set of shades came towards her. Out of decency she stopped and looked at the man. He held out his hand and she took it.

"My condolences misses Long." He took of his shades, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Jonathon was a good friend and a…" He paused. "great man. If there is anything you need just call me."

Susan shook her head. "That won't be necessary we leave tonight. Too many memories."

Without another word she got into the car and it drove off.

"Who was that mommy?" The six year old Jake asked.

"No one sweetie. No one."

**End of prologue**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue and that I have sparked your interest. The next chapter will take place after a few years. **

**I am not satisfied with the title yet and it is a possibility it will change after a few chapters. I have a bit of a plot idea but with my experiences of the other stories I have written that can change really fast.**

**Yes it's a bit cliché but he will return to new York.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**

**V2 cleaned up some errors no plot changes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

_Several years later a little village outside Hong Kong…_

"Claws of the dragon." The now eighteen year old Jake said, his hands were consumed by fire and replaced with a set of red claws.

Suddenly wooden poles rose up from the ground. He slashed them in half with deathly precision.

"Wings of the dragon." He shouted. A bunch of arrows flew at him. He made them stop in mid air and fall down as he flapped his wings to create a gust of wind.

He scanned his surroundings, his dragon features melting away. His ears perked up and he twisted around. A huge ball of fire sprouted from his mouth incinerating several objects that came flying at him.

Again his ears perked as he turned again, grabbing a little knife that was strapped around his ankle. He whispered "Eyes of the dragon." He flung the little knife with all his might into the dense bamboo forest.

As he did this he relaxed a small smile forming on his face. A elder man not as tall as he was. Black hair, Asian and probably around his forties. Came walking out of the bush, clapping.

"Well done young Dragon." The man smiled.

"Couldn't have done it without you Sensei." Jake said as he bowed.

"This being your last training before you leave, let us meditate one last time together."

Jake obliged as he sat down in lotus position. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind from everyday's worries.

After half an hour Jake opened his eyes. His dragon master still sitting across him his eyes closed. Only now Jake noticed a little box on his lap. He took it in his hands and opened it. The box contained a thin golden necklace with a dragon shaped pendant. He looked at the jewelry rather confused.

"You like it?" His dragon master asked.

Jake nodded. "But why give it to me?"

"It was a gift from my father. He told me to pass it to my son when he's ready."

Jake watched as the man got on his feet and did the same.

"But I am not your son." Jake said still looking at the necklace.

Jake's master took Jake's free hand in both his. "You are the closest I will ever come to having a son. Jake."

Jake smiled as he hugged the man. "Thanks, Feng. But I really can't take it."

Feng crossed his arms in mock anger. "Haven't you sworn to always obey you're dragon master."

Jake smiled. "I sure did. Thanks again."

"And you will need to give this to your grandfather. It will show him which side of becoming a master dragon you already have learned." Feng said as he handed Jake a book. "Now get home. Your plane leaves in a few hours."

Jake bowed and bid the man goodbye as he made his way to his home.

**xxx**

"Mom? I'm home!" Jake shouted as he walked into the small house.

His mother came out of the kitchen a half smile on her face. "Hey, Jake." She said as she hugged him. "My little boy already this big."

"Hey, I promised you I would write, call you and be here at least twice a year. So no tears okay?" Jake said as he guided his mother to the kitchen. "And besides you still have Hales."

Jake's mother scoffed. "Yeah, right. Did you know what she did this morning. She tried to teach me how to make pancakes. I am making pancakes for as long as I can remember. And still she thinks she knows better."

"That's Haley. You think she's going to miss me?"

"Off course she will. But she will try not to show. You know how your sister can be."

As if on cue Haley came walking in. "Talking about me?" The now ten year old Haley asked as she walked in. Her hands on her hips and foot tapping on the floor demanding an answer.

Jake smiled at the little girl. She was born eight months after his dad 'died'. She hadn't known him like he did. Sure a part of him hated his father for not being able to cope with the truth but the other part and the biggest still loved him.

Jake got up and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Well I think you finally get your atelier. Now I am leaving."

"I know I made some designs already." Haley said as she stomped him on the arm. "Do you know how long it took me to get these pigtails straight?"

"Don't know don't care."

Haley growled and threw her hands up in the air as she stomped out of the kitchen. "Men" she muttered as she almost left it.

The rest of the day was filled with packing and a nice dinner with Susan and Haley. After that they drove towards the Airport.

"Take care." Susan said as she hugged her son.

"Yeah don't get your tail kicked." Haley said turning on her heels.

Jake lowered himself so he was her height. "It's no shame to hug your brother." He said and opened his arms.

Haley hesitated a bit but ran into Jake and gave him a big hug. "Don't do anything stupid." She whispered.

Jake let go of her. "I am your brother, I can't promise anything. But I can try, okay?"

Haley shook her head in amusement.

Jake got up and nodded to his mother. She gave him a brown envelope. "It is a bit of money I saved. Don't try to give it back. It already changed into dollars. Oh and you have to take a cab to your grandfather. He still hasn't gotten his drivers license and well he can't send Fu"

He nodded and chuckled as he pictured Fu behind the wheel of a car, after another hug he walked into the gate.

"America here I come." He whispered to himself.

**xxx**

"Master, the boy's plane will arrive in a matter of hours."

A man with a dragon skull on his head sat in a with dragon bones ornamented chair, the tips of his fingers against each other. "Excellent."

"Sir but why him? If you could have chosen someone with the mark."

The man with the dragon skull got out off his chair. He walked towards a picture of Jonathon and him next to each other a dead dragon laying in front of them. "I owe it to his father."

**End of chapter.**

**So how was that as a first chapter? I hope you like it. **

**Still deciding if I am going to do a sequel for We are one. Most likely I will a lot of reviews asked for it. and well I am a kind hearted person who wants to see his readers happy C:**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

A blonde haired woman and her brunette friend strolled through the hallway of their school.

"I don't know Courtney." The blonde said. "My uncle is very strict about going to clubs and such."

"Oh come on Rose." Courtney whined. "You never join us when we go to clubs. This one time."

Rose chuckled at the brunette. She had her lips in a pout and her eyes were full of mock sadness.

"You know I am immune. The puppy dog trick won't work." She snickered.

"Damn it, everybody breaks down when I use the puppy dog method. Hey what's wrong with Arthur?" She said changing the subject.

Rose looked at the brown haired boy. Always wandering through the school. His trade mark beanie never leaving his head. "Don't know." Rose shrugged.

The duo speeded up and both walked next to Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur what's wrong?" Rose asked once they caught up on him.

"First call me Spud, and second miss park called in sick."

"So?" Courtney fiddled with her bag uninterested.

" Guess who the substitute is."

Rose cringed as Spud said this. "Don't let it be him." She moaned.

Spud nodded in affirmation. "Yes, its mister…"

Before he could finish they turned in surprise as someone shrieked. "Professor Rotwood."

Before them stood a small man the little hair he had left was as white as snow.

"It hurts me miss Killdragonnosa that the only student who doesn't fail my classes. Isn't happy as me for a substitute." He said, his accent a very strong German one. Without another word he walked away from the students into the class.

"Good job. Rose." Courtney laughed. "You keep scoring points with that man."

"Shut up." Rose growled as she pushed Courtney's shoulder and stomped inside the classroom.

After two hours of so called mythology. The day was over Rose and Courtney walked the first few blocks together as they went home.

"I don't get it, Rose. You don't like him, he doesn't like you but still you ace his class. Why? And most important, how? That man is full of nonsense." Courtney said as she threw her hands up in the air. "It isn't even a required lesson. I only picked it because I thought it would be easy."

"Good grades are important to me and just because you don't like something doesn't mean you can just disregard it." Rose answered.

"Hmm… okay fair enough. Well maybe see you tomorrow, okay?" Courtney said as she hugged Rose.

"Yeah, I'll try to reason with my uncle. Perhaps he lets me go out with you guys."

"Okay girl." Courtney shouted as she walked across the street. "Text me."

Rose waved goodbye and waited for Courtney to disappear out of sight. She ran into an alley and checked if she was alone. As she was sure. She ran towards the wall, running up to it and grabbing the fire escape. In a matter of seconds she was on the roof.

"Much faster." She said to herself.

She started to run and leaped from roof to roof.

**xxx**

Rose threw her bag in a chair as she ascended on the stairs. She walked into the large dining room. Bowing in front of her uncle.

"I'm here Huntsmaster." She said her sweet attitude from before completely disappeared.

The Huntsmaster turn his head to her and raised an eyebrow. "So I see." He said as he continued straightening his tie.

"Uhm special occasion?" Rose asked.

The Huntsmaster didn't answer until his tie was completely straight. He admired his maroon business-suit and took a set of shades out of a little box.

"I will leave for a few hours depending on the person I am going to pick up from the airfield." He said and turned towards Rose. "I leave you in charge of the organization, think you're good enough."

Rose cursed inside her head. always when he left her in charge he would ask that same stupid question over and over again.

"Yes, I am Huntsmaster." She said between clenched teeth. "So who is it? a new recruit?"

"Perhaps, If he is you will be training him. His father was a great huntsman and with a bit of luck skill runs in the family." The Huntsmaster took a watch and wrapped it around his wrist. "Jonathon was a great hunter with eighteen dragons on his record one of the best."

Rose thought for a moment. "So what kind of Huntsmaster was he?"

Her uncle chuckled. "He never was a Huntsmaster. He could have been in the high order. But he declined, to spent more time with his family. But now I have to go. Keep your eyes peeled Huntsgirl."

The Huntsmaster walked out the room. Rose stretched as she sat down in the chair that her uncle usually used. She pressed a button on a panel.

"number fourteen." She said.

"Yes, Huntsgirl." A female voice came.

"Send numbers eighty-eight, eighty-nine and twenty-four on a hunt tonight. Assemble two other teams. Roll a dice or something. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Of course, Huntsgirl." With that the connection stopped.

"Okay, free time." Rose said as she leaned back in the chair sighing in relaxation.

**xxx**

"Passengers from flight 506-HK can now pick up their bags." a female announcer said over the speakers.

Jake waited for his baggage and took the suitcase and large duffle bag. He hated flights as a dragon he loved it but then he was his own pilot. He didn't feel safe when somebody else had the controls.

He walked into the arrival hall and spotted a bald man holding a shield. Jake Long was written on it, His name. unsure what to do he looked for maybe the face of his grandfather. After a few minutes he walked towards the man.

"Jacob Long?" The man asked.

"It's Jake." He said as he took the man's hand. "Do I know you?"

The man took of the shades he was wearing and placed them in his pocket.

"I was a friend of your father follow me. I'll give you a ride home." The man said as he took Jake's suitcase. "The name's Thomas."

Jake nodded as he hesitantly followed the man. As they came outside Thomas led Jake to a limousine. He placed the suitcase in the trunk and motioned Jake to do the same. After that the driver opened the door and let the two of them get inside the car. The driver jumped back in and drove away.

After several minutes of silence Thomas decided to speak.

"So where to?" He asked.

"Canal street Electronics." Jake answered.

"So are you thirsty, hungry?" Thomas asked again. "I know airplane food is just like crap."

"Listen Thomas. I'm not an idiot. Tell me what you want." Jake said, narrowing his eyes.

"Right." Thomas said as he nodded. "You're father had a little fund at our company in case something happened to him. I never got the chance to tell your mother because of your sudden departure." Thomas said as he paused. "Your father was a valuable asset to our company, a lot of things would have gone wrong I he wasn't there for us. You are his son. His flesh and blood. We hope the same amount of skill he had as he did his job, is given from father to son"

Jake just stared at the man.

"You don't have to answer right now. But before your father was buried some of our doctors investigated the body and his death seems rather suspicious. We have a scenario of what happened, and what most likely was the reason that your mother chose to leave the country. Don't decide to soon Jake. Here's my card. Call me when you want to hear from us what happened. If it is true you might even get your revenge."

Jake looked at the card, it was a card decorated with a dragon T. Huntsman written on it and a phone number underneath the name.

Jake took the card and twisted it between his fingers. "I will think about it."

Thomas smiled. "Just take your time. I am available twenty-four seven and if you need anything just call me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The limousine stopped and the driver signaled they had arrived. Jake got out of the car and took his luggage. The car honked one time as it drove away.

Jake took the little card out of his pocket. Reading the name and number several times. After that he placed it back in his pocket. He turned and walked into the shop.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you like it. be nice and leave a review, okay ;D**

**Onej6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III**

Jake walked into the room and was immediately greeted by yelling coming from the back of the shop.

"Fu dog, Clean that mess up. Jake can be here any minute!" His grandfather yelled shortly followed by incoherent Cantonese.

Jake chuckled as he pulled aside the cloth. His eyes fell on the sharpei , who franticly brushed some broken glass under the carpet.

"You might hurt yourself when you step on that carpet."

In surprise the dog lowered himself on four legs, turning around and letting out a unconvincing woof. As he saw who it was he got back on his feet again.

"Jesus kid. You almost gave me a heart attack." The dog wheezed. "Come here give you favorite sharpei a big hug."

Jake pulled the dog in a hug as in his corner of his eyes he spotted his grandfather.

"Welcome, young dragon." His grandfather said with a small smile tugging on his lips.

Jake released Fu and walked towards his grandfather also taking him into a big hug.

"Hey, Gramps."

His grandfather smiled at him after the hug. "So how is your mother?"

Jake shrugged. "She manages."

Loa Shi nodded. "Well, I let you unpack and after that we can go out to eat something. There are some people I want you to meet."

Jake bowed in obedience and walked up the stairs into the small apartment above the shop.

Half an hour later Jake had redressed in something more formal. He walked down the stairs, his grandfather just closing the back door of the shop. Loa Shi yelled at Fu dog one last time as he locked the front door and they both walked down the street.

After five minutes the duo walked into a subway station. After Loa Shi bought two tickets, they got on the train. The train stopped at the last station. Jake looked as everyone got off the train. He looked at his grandfather who now was reading the news paper.

"It's the last station,"

"For some it is Young dragon but for us certainly not"

Jake shrugged. The station slowly emptied till no one was left, except Jake and Loa Shi.

The driver smiled at the two as the train slowly ascended through a portal above them. Moments later Jake found himself on a town square were a mixture of young and old buildings stood around him.

"Please come young dragon, we don't have much time."

Jake looked around and spotted a sign._ Magnus bazaar_, and several other things written on it.

Jake noticed his father had gotten away from him pretty quickly. Jake sprouted his dragon wings. As he did this several people turned and the sounds died out. Only whispers could be heard.

"A dragon? in the NYC?" He heard someone whisper. "Look at his wings." Another said.

Jake felt uncomfortable with all eyes on him. With a quick beat, he took off, towards Loa Shi.

**xxx**

"A dragon? not good for business, better tell boss." A troll said as he ran into an alley.

**xxx**

Jake caught up with his grandfather and landed behind him. his wings disappearing within his back.

"Ah there you are." Lao Shi smiled. "I thought I lost you."

"Won't happen again." Jake said as he bowed.

"No worries please enter."

Jake walked through the door held open by his grandfather. As he entered he saw it was a small restaurant. Jake was surprised as a little pixie flew up to him, hovering just inches in front of his face.

"Welcome to pixie's schnitzels, if it has mold you get the gold. So do you have a reservation?" The overly active male pixie said.

"Uhm Gramps?" Jake asked as he backed away from the pixie.

"Yes, we have a reservation on the name, Loa Shi. Are my guests already here?"

"Yes, sir they came in just minutes ago. Please follow me." The waiter pixie smiled as he led Jake and Lao to their table. The pixie held a cloth aside and they entered a room with a large table. seven people were already there. Jake sat down and waited for his grandfather to order drinks.

Jake saw a boy with red hair. Judging by the flag pendant possibly British. A woman, Asian just like him. He took a deep breath through his nose. Her scent smelled dragonish, so Jake assumed she was a dragon. The other ones he knew them very well, sadly enough only from books. They were the dragon councilors. Councilor Chang, Kulhukan, Andam, Omnia and Kulde. As the pixie delivered their drinks Jake saw the councilors observed him. He could tell by their body language.

"Jake, this boy over here is Nigel Thrall. He's a wizard from Great Britain. Next to him, Sun Park the Korean dragon. miss Park is a teacher at the school you will attend. Nigel is a student there. If somehow I wouldn't be able to reach you for a dragon emergency I will contact them."

Nigel held out his hand and so did Sun. Jake introduced himself and sat back down.

"These are." Before Loa Shi could talk further.

"The dragon councilors. I know them, I am a dragon remember. Sadly this is the first time I met them in person."

Loa Shi chuckled. "First time you see them. They are the ones who give you the three tests and what about the thousand year toast, two years ago."

"The tests were on location administered by a head guard. I never got invitations for summits or the thousand year toast.

Kulde swallowed as the color started to drain from his face, the other councilors didn't look to good either.

Loa Shi looked at his grandson and at the councilors. He took a deep breath. "Jake, we are done here." Without another word he got up and left.

Sun and Nigel got up also, Sun walking towards Loa Shi. Jake waited for them to leave as he turned towards the councilors.

"councilors before you go please listen to me." Jake started. "I know because of heritage coming from my father's side of the family, I am not welcomed and ridiculed among other dragons. But I have an offer for you."

"What is the offer?" Andam asked.

"How many times did we try to destroy the Huntsclan from inside out?"

Chang started to laugh. "Never, foolish boy. They spot a dragon from miles away."

"Do they?" Jake said as he leaned back. "What if I tell you I might be able to get every name of every hunter in this whole world."

"We would say, you lost your mind." Chang hissed.

"Despite my father wasn't able to handle the fact he married a dragon and his son is one. There is one thing not even you can deny, the fact he was a dedicated man. He lived for his family, didn't complain ever. I had a conversation with maybe one of the leaders of the Huntsclan. Because of my father he thinks I can be trusted. I got a first class ticket into their organization. Let me do this and maybe before the end of this year. We can get rid of the Huntsclan."

"you are…" Chang started but was shushed by Kulde. Kulde had placed his fingers against each other and was considering Jake's idea.

"How do we keep contact?" He asked.

"We don't, if I have some info or anything else I will contact either Nigel or misses Park. It isn't suspicious if I talk to a fellow schoolmate or a teacher. If I disappear once in a while, will more likely attract more attention."

"Have you consulted with your dragon master?" Andam asked.

"Not yet. If I did he wouldn't approve and to be honest I want to settle this with you once we have agreed on this it's an order from the council. I know my grandfather and I now the size of his loyalty. He might not approve but he will certainly obey."

"He walked away pretty angry." Omnia said. "I hope he isn't too mad."

"Don't worry I will talk to him. So we got a deal?"

All the councilors nodded except of Chang.

Jake got up and bowed as he ran outside.

Kulde cleared his throat. "Well we are done. Let's go." He got up.

"Wow! Not so fast. Who's paying the bill?" an angry pixie asked.

Kulde's eyes went wide as he turned towards the other councilors and smiled shyly. "Did anyone bring his wallet?"

**End of chapter**

**So how was that? I hope you enjoyed it. nothing else for today see ya**

**Onej6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

Jake walked outside. Immediately he spotted Nigel, leaning against a wall.

"I have to say dragon, you've got balls." He said his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I heard your little conversation with the dragon council. Infiltrating the Huntsclan, while being a dragon. you've got a death wish?" Nigel said with a chuckle.

"I don't but wait and see, this will work."

"If you say so." Nigel said as he turned and walked towards an arguing Lao Shi.

"No, Sun. it isn't alright. Just like my grandfather and his grandfather and everyone before me was loyal to the council. They can't treat my grandchildren like that." He fumed.

"It is unfair. But you were the one that told me everything happens for a reason."

"I, but…" Lao Shi groaned. "Still I am displeased."

"Don't worry about it too much gramps." Jake said as he and Nigel arrived at the two. "I don't blame them. I would have done the same thing if I was a councilor."

"I highly doubt that."

"Come let's go home." Jake said not wanting to spend anymore words on the matter.

**XxX**

_The next day…_

Rose was getting ready to go clubbing with Courtney. She had chosen for a pair of tight jeans and a white shirt decorated with lines of text by famous poets. She put on some make up and judged her appearance.

"Perfect." She said to herself. As she walked down the stairs she was greeted by the huntsman.

"You know, if there is magical activity I will page you. So keep your mobile phone on."

"I know, Huntsmaster. Duty before pleasure." She said as she bowed. "So… I didn't ask you yesterday. But how did it go with the new recruit."

The Huntsmaster waved her off as he walked to his chair. "He hasn't called yet. But I hope he will."

Rose nodded. "Okay I will be going now."

The Huntsmaster dismissed her with a wave of his hand. As Rose walked outside Courtney was leaning against her car.

"Where is the rest?" Rose asked.

"The ditched us." Courtney grumbled. "It's just the two of us."

Rose shrugged as she got into the car after that they sped off.

**XxX**

"Here you need this." Courtney said as she handed Rose something.

"For what do I need a fake id?" Rose asked her eyebrow risen.

"You want booze or are you going to drink lemonade the whole night." Courtney said agitated. "Twenty-one remember."

Rose nodded unsurely as the bouncer outside looked at them a bit suspiciously as he saw their IDs. He shrugged and stepped aside. "Have fun ladies." He chuckled.

"Goodnight everybody. I am your DJ for tonight. At club BASE, got a track and it's wack. Speak to me and we'll see." The DJ shouted through the microphone. As he stopped talking immediately a high beat song blasted through the speakers.

"Come on Rose let's dance." Courtney said as she pulled her friend into the crowd. After some songs Courtney and Rose had enough as they sat down in a booth.

"Damn dancing is good for losing weight." Courtney panted as little beats of sweat ran down her face.

"sports are also a good method to lose weight." Rose snickered.

Courtney looked at Rose as if she just had eaten a spider and shuddered. "I hate sport. Uh-oh Jock alert." Courtney whispered.

"Hey Rose." A blond haired boy said as he slipped next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He then turned to Courtney. "Hey, uh what was your name again."

Courtney face slowly turned red. Rose shot a worried glance towards her friend. "Get lost, Brad." She said between clenched teeth.

Courtney and Brad were a couple until Brad decided Courtney wasn't hot enough and he should cheat on her. Rose knew this and if Brad stayed any longer all hell would brake lose.

Brad blinked a few times before getting up. "Well ladies enjoy your evening." He walked away a huge grin on his face as he threw away a glass tube.

"Wanna go?" Rose asked.

Courtney nodded. Rose gulped down her drink. She coughed it tasted not like it should taste as she saw the downcast look on her friends face she disregarded the foul taste and walked with her outside. Once outside they walked towards Courtney's car. As they came by and alley, Rose needed to support herself.

"I don't feel so good." She said her voice trailing off. Her vision glazed over as she started to lose balance. She didn't even notice her friends screams as they both were pushed into the alley by a group of men.

**XxX**

Jake walked through the city. Searching for something to do. "Stupid clubs," He mumbled. as he kicked against an empty can. "You need to be at least twenty one." He impersonated a bouncer. "I could go to clubs in china. But now I am treated like a kid."

His ears perked up as he heard some screams.

"Brad, let go of her! You monster." Jake ran towards the sound.

"Don't worry bitch you're next."

Jake now stood at the entrance of the alley were several boys were standing around two girls a blonde and a brunnete and another boy.

"Damn. Her belt is difficult." The boy in the middle said.

"Please Brad don't." a brunette started to cry. "Don't do this."

"Shut up I said. Your turn comes."

"Hey!" Jake shouted. Two boys turned towards him and started to laugh. "Get lost, rice picker." One of them said.

"He said scram. Ninja." The other one said. "Brad this dude isn't going."

"What do I care. Beat him up I'm busy." He said as he still tried to get the belt loose.

The two advanced at Jake one flicking his butterfly knife. "Still want some of this."

The one with the butterfly knife made a stabbing motion to Jake. Jake easily dodged as he grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it behind his back. Jake took a step and pulled the arm. The motion cuased the boy to make a midair somersault, as the boy hit the ground his face met a foot. Jake cracked his neck and knuckles. As he got in a fighting position beckoning the other one over.

"Hell no." That one said as he pulled a pipe off the wall. "Let's see if you can dodge this."

He swung the pipe at Jake, who dodged it easily again. Despite the situation Jake found room to mock the boy. "You know what I'll won't use my right hand." He chuckled.

The boy roared in rage as he charged at Jake. A combo of a high kick and a knee to the stomach caused the boy to topple over and collapse.

"Next." Jake said.

There were five more the boy who was fiddling with the blond girl's belt had stopped and now was turned towards him. two standing next to him and two holding the brunette.

"What are you waiting for!" The boy indentified as Brad shouted.

"Didn't you see what he did to Sam and Mike? I am out of here." One of the boys that stood next to him said and dashed for out of the other side of the alley. Closely followed by the other one.

"Cowards. Always have to do things myself." Brad said as he cracked his knuckles.

Jake chuckled as the boy came towards him. He swung and Jake dodged. Normally Jake would have gotten beaten the crap out of him but being a dragon came with advantages. As the boy kept throwing punches at him. for Jake it almost looked like slow-motion. He placed his hands behind his back and kept avoiding punches angering the boy more and more. As the boy dropped his defenses a well placed high kick made him hit the floor, unconscious.

Jake turned towards the boys holding the brunette there eyes were wide from fear. "You have ten seconds to let that girl go and get the hell out of here." Jake started. "Ten…"

He hadn't reached nine yet or the boys were over the fence running away from him.

"Everything alright?" Jake asked the brunette, who was shaken heavily.

"You know that is a stupid question to ask someone who almost got raped." She snapped.

"Right." Jake turned towards the blonde. "What happened to her?"

"Dunno." The brunette started to cry again. "She started to stumble and next thing we know those goons showed up.

Jake walked to the blond as he lifted her. "Do you know where she lives?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, my car is just around the corner."

Jake followed the brunette not many words were said against each other. Jake placed the blond girl into the passenger seat and closed the door. "You want me to drive with you or do you think you can handle it yourself?"

"No I can handle it." The brunette said. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem. Name's Jake."

"Courtney. I would say a pleasure to meet you but seen the circumstances." Courtney paused. "Thanks again…bye." She got in the car and drove off.

Jake sighed as he zipped his coat closed and made his way home.

**End of chapter.**

**You like or did I make Brad too much of an asshole?**

**I am sorry there might be some obvious mistakes but I am way too tired to proofread right now. Read ya later.**

**Onej6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

Rose's head was near exploding as she woke up Sunday morning. She groaned as she clutched her head in her hands. She let go of her head and saw Courtney sitting in a chair still asleep.

"What's she doing here?" Rose said. Rose tried to remember last night strangely she couldn't. She got out of bed and nudged Courtney awake. "Hey Courtney, wake up."

Courtney groaned. She opened her eyes and grabbed Rose in a tight hug. "You're alright.." She cried.

Rose surprised by her action, wriggled herself loose from the brunette's grip.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Rose asked.

Courtney tilted her head. "So…You don't remember anything."

Now Rose was getting curious. "What happened yesterday?" She demanded.

"Well…" Courtney hesitated as she fiddled with her shirt.

"Well, What?" Rose said sounding more demanding than she wanted.

"Brad tried to…" Courtney paused and shook her head. "Sorry I can't,"

Courtney started to sob. Rose sighed as she pulled her friend into a hug. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Brad tried to, he tried to"

"yes?" rose tried.

"He tried to rape us." Courtney said as she started to sob even harder.

Rose was dumbfounded. She couldn't bring forth another word. Her shock was replaced with anger. "The bastard tried what! oh he is going to get it!" Rose shouted.

"We need to report him." Courtney said slowly calming down. "We can drive to the police right now."

Rose shook her head as she walked through her room. "Oh no, his father is a cop, before you know it he's out again."

"What do you have in mind?" Courtney asked, Rose always had a strange method of making people pay. Some scared Courtney but they always worked.

"Hurt him where it hurts most,"

"I don't think kicking him in the balls will stop him from trying again." Courtney said somewhat disappointed.

Rose chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh, Courtney that isn't the only way to hurt him, I have much better ways. We are going to hurt him on some much more places than only his balls. His wallet, his so called talent at sports we are going to destroy him."

"What if he finds out?" Courtney asked slightly scared.

Rose crossed her arms as a sinister smile crept on her face. She loved being in the Huntsclan for these kind of situations, her training made her invisible to the normal human eye.

"He won't." She said still smiling. "So what made him stop?"

"Some guy, walked into the alley and he kicked the shit out of brad's friends. He was all." Courtney started to do a bad impression of martial arts as she tried to perform a high kick she fell on the ground. "Something like that only better." Courtney said, she rubbed her head as she got up.

"Some guy? Who would go up to Brad and his friends to save us?" Rose said her eyebrow risen. "Did he wear anything odd?"

"Nah…" Courtney said as she shook her head.

"Oh…just wondering."

**xxx**

Jake was sweeping the shop, his grandfather had gone out for some dragon business. Because Jake just arrived, Loa Shi didn't want to throw him into the deep immediately. Jake stopped sweeping as a messenger fairy appeared.

"Mail, for Luong Loa Shi." The messenger fairy said clearly bored.

"He isn't here at the moment, I can take his mail."

The fairy shrugged as she snapped her fingers, a sack appeared on the table. "Sign here."

Jake signed the little paper and the fairy disappeared.

Jake too the sack and started to sort the mail. "Mature dragon weekly, funky magic?" Jake read out loud as he took the magazines out of the bag. "Damn."

He placed them behind the counter again his hand went into the bag as he took out a letter. He recognized the envelope immediately.

To Jacob Luke Long, was written on it. Beneath his name confidential.

He opened the letter and started to read.

_Dragon Long,_

_After we left. We had an argument regarding your offer to ´join´_ _the Huntsclan._

_Despite that some councilors clearly didn´t want this to happen. The majority of the council decided it will happen._

_There only is one problem, your dragon master. He is your grandfather which can interfere with being objective about the order. Since it was an offer made by you. He can on account of rule 89-2/a object against the fact. We have a plan. But this will take your cooperation. We will convince him that it was our idea and that it's an order not a request. With this there are ways to go against it. but if you're right and your grandfather is as loyal as you say this won't happen._

_If you agree hand him the letter that we have send within the same envelope that contained this letter. If you don't agree please contact us and we try to find another way to perform this attempt to destroy the Huntsclan. We will know when you hand him the other letter and when this happened consider this our last contact. All other contact will be happening through your grandfather, Dragon Park and wizard Thrall. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_The dragon council._

Jake read the letter and let out a sigh. He took out the other letter and placed it on the counter for his grandfather to find. He wrote a little note and walked outside.

Jake arrived at central park. He took the card he had received from Thomas and dialed the number on his cell phone.

"Thomas Huntsman speaking."

"Thomas? This is Jake. you said you might know what happened that night." Jake slightly paused. "I want to know what you know."

"I understand, Jacob. Please understand this is some mind bending information for someone who." There was a pause. "Doesn't know the truth. Where are you at the moment?"

"Central park."

"I'll pick you up there. Be there in five."

Jake nodded and slapped himself for doing it. "Okay, meet you at the corner of 5th avenue."

Thomas said goodbye and Jake closed his phone as he made his way towards the street.

Jake waited on the corner. It was cold so he zipped up his jacket. Three minutes later a limousine stopped in front of him, the door opened and he got inside.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Onej6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI**

Jake got in the car and sat down. Thomas nodded to him. he pressed a button on the console of his armchair. "Driver, the mansion double time. And park in the H section."

Jake could see that the driver nodded and the car started to drive.

"Jacob, can I trust you?" Thomas asked as he leaned forward.

"Of course you can. What's the big deal."

Thomas nodded as he leaned back. "What I am about to show you. no one outside the organization has seen and lived to tell about it. You have to tell me if you're in, right now. If you aren't, I'll make the driver stop and let you out."

Jake already knew the answer but if he would say yes immediately would rather seem suspicious. He pretended to ponder for a moment. After a short while, he nodded. "I'm in."

Thomas smiled at him. "Time to continue where your father left off."

For the rest of the ride there was silence. The driver tapped the window and signaled Thomas, just a few minutes more.

"Here," Thomas said as he threw Jake a black mask and a long cloak. "Since you're not officially a member yet. I don't want anyone to see your face, yet."

"What's wrong with my face?" Jake asked as he pulled the cloak over his clothes and put on the mask.

Thomas chuckled. "Nothing, but it is our policy only your trainer will know your face and I of course. Just a safety precaution I will explain after your little tour."

The car stopped on a with red marked box. As the wheels were attached to the ground by huge metal claws.

Inside the car Jake could feel his safety belt strap him tighter against the back of his seat.

"What the hell?" Jake asked slightly scared.

"Don't worry it will be over in a few seconds." Thomas said who was experiencing the same thing.

Suddenly the car went dark and Jake could feel that he was in a freefall. As soon as the feeling came it disappeared. The belt loosened up and the light in the car switched back on.

"What was that?" Jake asked rubbing his sore chest.

"This is the first step into your new life." Thomas said as he got out. "This is the Huntsclan."

Jake got out of the car. First he had in mind to pretend he was amazed. But as he got out of the car. His eyes widened and he couldn't say a word. He stood in a hall so big it would fit eight Boeing 747 in it. There were dozens of planes he recognized a whole pallet of Huntsstafs. The whole hall was buzzing with activity.

"Follow me." Thomas said, Jake nodded still amazed by the size of the new York branch of the Huntsclan.

"_They are far more organized than we thought._" Jake thought.

After maybe a walk of fifteen minutes, Thomas stopped before a staircase. He took a torch from a hole in the wall and walked down the staircase.

As they reached the bottom step, Thomas stopped. "Don't get to close to the bars they can give you an awful scratch."

Jake nodded as he followed Thomas further. Jake spotted a row of prison rooms all blocked by thick bars.

"The bars are from unicorn horn. The strongest material in the world and the most durable."

Jake chuckled. "Yeah right..."

"Do you want to see an unicorn?" Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"Show me something that you'll think will make me believe those bars are from unicorn horn."

"Follow me." Thomas said as he walked further. He stopped at a cage with much thicker bars and the whole cell was dark.

"Have a look." Thomas said as he stepped aside.

Jake slowly got to the bars. He was surprised as suddenly two green eyes looked at him. he stumbled back in surprise as the creature lunged for him. before it could hit the bars it was held back by a chain.

Thomas held his torch higher in the air and Jake could see what the creature was.

It circled the cage snarling at both men. It's body covered in grey scales. Two huge wings on its back. A muzzle full of razor-sharp teeth.

Jake got up on his feet still shocked. "You caught a dragon?" He asked

"What do you want humans." The dragon hissed spitting out the last word.

Jake shook his head. It was the dragon of the united kingdom. He met him once as Jake spent a few weeks in England. It was a calm dragon totally not aggressive. Jake even had seen him trying to reason with Huntsclan members. Jake didn't recognize him anymore. He had changed into what the Huntsclan believed us to be, a monster.

"Don't worry dragon, just showing around our newest member. Now, have you decided and will you tell us the location of Draco isle?" Thomas said against the dragon.

The dragon shook his frills as he adverted his face. "Never."

"Well, you'll make a nice pelt. Try to enjoy your last moments. Tomorrow is your execution."

With that Thomas pulled Jake towards the staircase again. Jake looked at the dragon again who placed himself on the ground tears escaping his reptilian eyes. Jake shook his head again in disgust. He would need a lot of luck and self-control in order to withstand that kind of things. He had to try and think as a huntsman.

"stupid dragon." Jake whispered to convince himself.

Thomas chuckled. "You really are as your father."

Jake looked at the back of the man's head. "Yeah, so what did my father do?"

"I'll tell you in my office."

Thomas led Jake to his office and motioned him to sit down.

"You're father did many things in the Huntsclan. From the age thirteen to fifteen he was a trainee for special hunting. A group of Huntsmembers who located magical artifacts, got them and gave them to the clan leader. He was a regular huntsman from age fifteen to the day when you were born. He hated it so much you weren't born with the mark."

What mark?" Jake asked.

"The mark of the Huntsclan." Thomas said as he opened his jacket and pulled off his shirt. Jake saw a giant birth mark which resembled a dragon.

"That's the mark? A lousy birthmark."

Thomas sat down and put his shirt back on. "The mark, shows that I was destined to slay dragons from birth. You are a member without the mark, but a parent who had the mark. I won't say anything more your trainer will explain and I will disregard your little insult towards it. please understand it is tradition and resembles the clan. So please watch your words around other members."

"A question, there will be some nightly training. I want to ask you to move in at our place. I am sure your grandfather is going to ask questions, if you disappear every night."

"I don't know do I have to?" Jake asked, he hadn't prepared for something like this.

Thomas nodded.

"I can get my stuff after tomorrow when I have been to school."

"Okay, a limo will pick you up at your grandfather's" Thomas smiled.

He got up as he led Jake to a lift which stopped at an abandoned subway station.

"Get some good night sleep, Jacob. And please don't tell anyone one anything. It would kill me if I had to dispose of a friend's child."

Jake swallowed as he walked out of the subway station. Once outside he could hear a loud scream followed by incoherent Cantonese.

"Guess, Gramps has found the letter." Jake looked at a street sign.

"_The old man has some lungs. I am three blocks away and can still hear him_." Jake thought as he started to run.

**End of chapter**

**So Jake now has joined the Huntsclan. Dragon plus dragonslaying organization equals uh-oh.**

**I hoped you have enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

Jake stormed into the shop only to immediately evade flying electronic equipment.

"You couldn't have a better time to join the party!" Fu dog screeched as he hid behind the counter.

Jake looked at his grandfather, who despite his small frame grabbed huge flat screen TVs only to throw them against the wall. For Jake it was almost comical if he hadn't know why his grandfather was angry.

After a few minutes more and thousands worth of electronics Lao Shi calmed down and seated himself on the barstool behind the counter. Jake had to hold in a laugh as Fu dashed out of his hiding spot into another.

"I presume you found the letter." Jake said as Lao Shi shot him a glare.

"Yes I did." Lao Shi said his voice shaking. "Jake, we cannot let the council do this."

Jake shook his head. "It's a bit late for that gramps. I already agreed with them. I just had my tour through their complex."

Lao Shi sighed. "You should have talked with me first, do you know how dangerous it is for a dragon to do what you are going to do. Jake you will be surrounded by hunters and huntresses, if you slip up you will pay with your life."

"I know, gramps. But imagine, once I can get either the files that contain their members identities or something else. We can get rid of them in maybe a few years."

"Jake, in order to fit in you will have to do gruesome things. You might have to slay one of our own. Have you already thought about that?" Lao Shi said seriously.

Jake nodded. "That is something that I might need to do. But hey the dragon council can send Greggy to protect new York. I get an easy kill and the council doesn't have to worry about him anymore." Jake joked.

"Would you be able to kill your own blood?" Lao Shi said, his eyes dangerously narrowed. "That is a very mean thing to say and dangerous, it might be a joke to you. But the thought hunts you mind."

Jake was taken aback by his grandfather. "Gramps chill, just a joke. You know I can't kill Greggy no matter how annoying he is."

"Oh I know, but the Huntsclan will change you if you like it or not."

Jake groaned as he started to walk to the stairs. "Don't worry gramps I'll be fine. I am going to pack."

"Do as you must Jake." Lao Shi said and continued in a whisper. "I know you'll be fine it's the magical community I am worried about."

**Xxx**

Thomas was checking the loot from the latest hunts. As Rose aka Huntsgirl entered.

"The hunts are starting to become meager. If this continues we will have to send them out to other places than new York." Thomas said as he closed the brown dossier. "on another note. Our new recruit has accepted. You will start training him Monday."

Rose nodded. "Who is it?"

Thomas opened a drawer in his desk as he pulled out another brown dossier.

"Here," he said as he shoved it towards Rose. Who opened and started to read it.

"Hmm..eighteen years not too tall not too short. And he looks cute." She said as she took a picture out of the dossier.

"Yes, they all look cute. Keep your identity hidden from him. I don't trust him fully yet." Thomas said as he had opened another dossier.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Keep your mask on, every time your around him and wear a wig. Monday he moves to an apartment in the city. He will be needing a roommate." Thomas didn't look up from his work as he spoke to Rose.

"And you want me to be that roommate?" Rose tried to make it sound like a shore, but from the inside her mind was cheering this was a chance to get out of this freaking mansion.

"Exactly, so you can keep an eye on him. Even when he isn't on duty."

Rose nodded. "Yes Huntsmaster. Does he know how to fight?" Rose asked.

"If I read his file right and the investigators did their job right, he must know at least the basics, Huntsgirl I want him to be ready very fast the equinox hunt is in a few months and I want you and him to participate."

"Why do I need to come, I already slayed my first dragon didn't I?" Rose said as her shoulders slumped.

"I know," Thomas said as he looked away from his work towards Rose. "If that monster hadn't changed back the moment he changed. You would have your skull and this hunt wouldn't be needed."

"Why did you wait with telling me they could change to a human form, if I knew beforehand I was maybe able to prevent it from happening." Rose nearly shouted.

"Watch your tone Huntsgirl, remember how you hesitated once it was in its human form. It's a way of trying to get mercy from you, a last resort when everything else fails. Your hesitance would be bigger if you already knew, yeah I know this sounds illogical, but we told our members twenty years ago and we lost a lot of them. Remember always Huntsgirl a second in a battle can decide who dies and who is the victor."

"I know Huntsmaster, so any hunts scheduled for tonight?" Rose asked, dropping the subject.

"No, enjoy your free time, training a new recruit will take away most of it. so your free for the rest of the night."

Rose bowed as she walked outside. She grabbed her phone as she dialed the number of her friend Courtney.

"Hey, it's me." She said. "Rose, idiot. So what's the plan for tonight?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, do you see me at a bingo? What if we started on our payback on Brad? That's my girl. See you in a few minutes."

Rose closed the phone as she grabbed her coat and walked into the cold outside.

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, Rose probably is going to meet someone next chapter or will she?**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIII**

Spud slowly walked towards school. It was early so he could take his time. Unfortunately for him someone had other plans. Spud stopped and cursed himself for doing it as a big pick up stopped next to him.

"What do you want Brad."

"get in the car," Brad hissed. "Or else you will be forced inside."

Spud sighed. He hated it, but this was the way Brad worked. You either comply or you are forced. Against conmen sense Spud got in the car.

At first Brad didn't talk to Spud and Spud was getting nervous as well as agitated.

"What do you want, Brad?" He snapped.

His question got answered by a forceful blow to the side of his head. "I'm in charge remember!" Brad shouted.

Spud rubbed the side of his head as Brad parked the car near the school and turned to Arthur. "When somebody asks you were I was Saturday, you tell them I and my guys were at your place."

"Why would.." Before spud could finish he was pushed against the door.

"We were at your place, got that?" Brad hissed.

Spud nodded quickly, Brad let go of him. "Get the fuck out of my car, faggot."

Spud quickly sought the door handle and got out of the car. Running towards the school.

**xxx**

Jake stepped out of his grandfathers van. He had parked it in a parking spot not far from the school. The last stretch he would walk. He walked onto the court and took a letter out of his pocket. "Hmm, principal Dercetto, that rings a bell." He said as he read the letter. He walked into the school unbeknownst of the two conversations his appearance had started. Both him as a subject but also two very different ones.

"Did you see him, Rose? That was the guy who kicked the crap out of Brad and his idiots." Courtney whispered.

Rose nodded. "_Saved by the new recruit already, this is starting out great. _Rose thought. "So, what's his name?"

"He told me his name was Jake."

"Yep definitely him." She said muttered almost inaudible as she followed Courtney inside.

"Did you say anything?" Courtney asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"We have to thank him."

Courtney nodded as she draped her arm around her friends shoulder getting ready for the best lesson of the day, mythology.

**xxx**

"He wasn't that the guy who kicked the shit out of us?" One of Brad jocks said.

Brad spun around and looked at Jake who walked inside.

"Let's kick the shit out of that son of a bitch." Brad hissed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah like we did last time." Another jock said sarcastically as he took of his shades showing Brad his black eye.

"Last time we weren't prepared."

"Neither was he and still he handed our asses back to us. Forget it, Brad not this time." The jock who first had spoken said as he walked away. Soon followed by the others.

"Run you pussies. I'll take care of him on my own!" Brad shouted at the group as he also walked into the building. "I'll get that moron!"

**xxx**

"Welcome, Jake." Principal Dercetto said with a gentle smile. "It's nice to have someone from another culture here."

"I'm born American ma'am" Jake smiled as he saluted in a mocking manner.

"You might be American but you grew up in china. Here's your schedule and we ordered you the books you need. The combination of your locker is on this paper. Try to learn it as fast as you can, stuff gets stolen if they find your combination."

Jake nodded. "Misses Dercetto, are you a good swimmer?"

Dercetto chuckled. "No I am not, I would love to swim, but due to my disability I can't."

Jake rubbed his cheek. "Strange I could have sworn I read an article in the magic weekly that a detective called Dercetto caught a kelpie in a big undercover operation."

Dercetto paled at this. "What did you just say?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Don't worry detective your secret is safe." Jake said as his hand turned into a claw.

As Dercetto saw this she relaxed and sighed. "For a moment you scared me. They didn't tell me a dragon would come to my school."

"I am on an assignment for the dragon council. Tell me the case is closed, but you are still here."

Dercetto turned her wheelchair as she rolled to the window. "The kids, they kind of… I don't know I can't explain, I feel needed here. These kids they need a strong but gentle hand and I can offer them that. It feels great helping them, no matter how foolish they me act sometimes."

"You feel like a protector?"

Dercetto nodded.

"Trust me, I know that feeling. Despite you could kill them sometimes, you would give your life to protect them."

This got a laugh from Dercetto. "I think I'll pass on giving my life for them. But you're a dragon so I think it's in your nature. Now enough talk your first lesson is mythology. Please don't be too hard on our teacher. He doesn't know anything about magical creatures."

**xxx**

"Open page, seventy in my thesis. I will try to teach you something about vampires and werewolves." Rotwood shouted.

There was a knock on the door. Rotwood walked to the door and opened it.

"Ah, misses Dercetto and you are." Dercetto pushed a note in Rotwood's hand. "Jake, long. Class! We have a new student."

Jake turned towards Dercetto. "Are you serious Professor Rotwood is the mythology teacher?"

Rotwood dropped to his knees. "Somebody recognizes me. oh the joy."

"Well, of course as a fan of mythology I have read quite my share of theories and I must say yours was most amusing to read. A great stress relieve." Jake chuckled. "So where's my seat?"

"Find one." Rotwood grumbled as he walked to his desk. "As I was saying, page seventy in my thesis."

Rotwood walked to the chalkboard as he wrote the word vampire and the word werewolf on it.

"Most theories regarding vampires say, that when they are hit by direct sunlight. They turn into dust. But that isn't true, a vampire will not burn in the sun but start to sparkle."

Jake raised his hand.

"Yes mister Long."

"A question, did you read twilight? Because the way vampires are described in that book matches your thesis. Or did the author smoked something strange and read your thesis?"

Jake received a few chuckles from the class as he said that. The ruler that was in Rotwood's hands snapped in two as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Vampires do not burn in the sunlight."

"Let me correct you Professor." Jake mocked the last word. "A vampire burns in the sunlight. Some of them don't but only after drinking the blood from a dragon, when they have done this they can stay in the sun for a limited time."

Rose looked at the boy. She was amazed by his knowledge, these were things you didn't find easily. She would ask him later how he knew these things.

Rotwood opened his mouth to retaliate but the bell rang and the class emptied out amazingly fast.

Jake chuckled as Rotwood slumped in his chair cradling his head.

"I am going to enjoy his lessons." He mused.

"Hey! Wait up!" He heard someone call from behind him. As he turned he saw the blond haired girl he saved two days ago and her brunette friend, Courtney.

"Hey, Courtney." Jake said as he gave he a slight nod. "and you are?"

"Rose." Rose shook his hand. "I think I need to say thanks, right?"

Jake shook his head. "you don't I don't like if someone tries to hurt someone else. The pleasure was all mine."

"Hey, Rose I'll see you next lesson." Courtney smiled deviously as she turned and ran away.

Jake rubbed his neck. "Ehm, could you help me. I kind of still need to find the right rooms for my lessons." Jake chuckled.

Rose took his schedule. "The next lesson is the same as me, after that you will need to get to the other building the first room when you enter. The one after that is again the same as me after that lunch break."

Rose handed him the schedule back and motioned him to follow.

The lessons passed by pretty quickly. Jake met a possibly new friend. He called himself Spud, he was into skating and magic. He and Jake walked now with food trays in their hands.

"Stay away from the mystery meat. Trust me, if you want to call in sick the next day eat that stuff."

Jake chuckled as he took a salad and a can of coke. They walked to a table and sat down.

As they started eating, a African American girl sat next to Spud.

"Yo, Spud. Who's the new kid?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"That's Jake." Spud said with his mouthful. "He's okay. Jake this is Thrishale."

Thrishale smacked Spud against the back of his head. "Boy, how many times? The names Trixie or Trix but call me Thrishale one more time and you'll be eating your food through a straw, got that." She relaxed and looked at Jake. "If spud thinks you're cool, so do I."

They engaged in small talk unaware of the angry jock watching them. As the day passed Jake drove to his grandfather. As he arrived he was greeted by the black limousine from Thomas.

He parked the car and went inside.

**End of chapter. **

**You like? I find the chapter kind of rushed. But I didn't want to put to much chapters into the school day. So there's my explanation, Period. **

**Jake probably will move towards the apartment. How I get Rose into that apartment is still something I need to think about well enough uninteresting rambling from me.**

**Onej6**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter IX**

As Jake walked to the back compartment of the shop. He saw Thomas and his grandfather playing a game of chess. Jake wanted to speak but he got silenced as his grandfather motioned with his hand for him to be quiet. Lao Shi observed Thomas move and placed his queen in such a position that Thomas couldn't do anything anymore. "Checkmate." Lao Shi smiled.

"I am impressed mister Luong, not many people defeat me in a game of chess." Thomas said as he took a sip from the tea in front of him. "Congratulations."

"I try to keep my mind fit, it is the muscle that when treated properly will never falter." Lao Shi said as he placed the chess pieces in a box. "As physical strength may disappear with the years, it's the wisdom you've collected in your life that will never leave you."

Thomas chuckled. "You should write a book." He turned to Jake. "I told your grandfather about the apartment I rented for you, he agreed on a condition you visit him at least once a week."

"That wouldn't be too much of a problem." Jake said as he sat down. "And most of the things my grandfather says comes from fortune cookies, so if you need something like that order Chinese."

This got a chuckle from Thomas, Lao Shi glared at his grandson. "The things I say might be taken from fortune cookies but, the still apply to everyday life."

Lao Shi took his empty glass and walked into the kitchen murmuring in Cantonese.

"Are you ready, Jacob?" Thomas asked as he got up. "We have to be there before six pm, that's when your possible roommate will come and see the apartment."

"You didn't mention a roommate."

Thomas turned his eyebrows risen. "I didn't?"

Jake shook his head.

"Well, We are a company, Jake. And to get tax benefits and such, we need a outsider to cover-up some of our expenses. Don't worry, It won't be too much of a problem. You only need to remember not to speak about magic."

Jake shrugged and ran upstairs to get his stuff. After that he walked with Thomas to the limousine.

"Quite fast, I'm here two days and you already found a roommate."

"Jake, I have put an ad in the papers weeks ago." Thomas said as he got into the car followed by Jake.

"What if I didn't accept? The ad would have been for nothing."

Thomas chuckled. "I was sure you would accept, you're john's boy."

Jake nodded as he sat down, Thomas motioned the driver and they drove away.

**xxx**

"This is your apartment." Thomas said as they reached the penthouse from a skyscraper. "Fully furbished, standard Wi-Fi, newly soundproofed walls and not to forget your bedroom."

Thomas walked to the bedroom as he opened it, it was still pretty empty except for a bed, a nightstand and a giant wardrobe.

"The wardrobe, Does not only contain your everyday clothes but press your hand against this panel and a secret compartment will open up. Here you will find everything you need for a hunt and training." Thomas pressed his hand against something that looked like a sticker and behind the wardrobe opened the compartment. In the compartment were Huntsclan outfits and several hunts weapons. "I think this is enough info for today. Tonight, your trainer will introduce herself and start you training. If you need me just give me a call."

Thomas walked towards the door. He stopped and searched within his pocket as he found what he was searching he tossed it to Jake. "Those are the keys to the apartment. The other… well, just see it as a signing bonus."

Thomas left the apartment and Jake looked at the keys, Thomas tossed him. He noticed there was a car key among them. Jake shrugged, he would find out what car it was later and started to unpack.

Exactly at six pm the doorbell rang. Jake was just nuking some food as he walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised as he saw who was in front of him. "Rose?"

Rose had her head tilted as she looked at him. "Jake? You live here?"

"Uhm, Yes. Just moved in."

Rose folded her arms over each other. " How come there was an ad in the paper a few weeks ago?"

Jake panicked slightly but tried not to show. "I let my grandfather rent this for me before I arrived, I also asked him to find a roommate for me."

Rose nodded and smiled. "Mind, if I come in?"

Jake stepped aside to let Rose pass. "_If I didn't knew I would have bought his excuse._" She thought.

Rose admired the apartment, the big window on the side of the apartment gave a great view of new York.

"Whoa, that's nice." She whispered.

Jake nodded. "I didn't have time to enjoy it yet. Just finished unpacking."

Rose sat down on the couch and scanned the room. "I love it already." She said as she leaned back into the couch. "When can I move in?"

Jake blinked. "Dunno, tomorrow?"

Rose got up. "Well, I think I can pack before tomorrow. This might sound well I don't know, but do you mind picking me up tomorrow. I don't have a car you know."

"Sure, where?" Jake said as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

Rose took out a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "I'll be waiting on the corner."

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up before school or after?"

"Before, if you don't mind."

Jake shook his head. "Don't you want to see your room first?"

Rose got up and also shook her head. "No, I think it will be just as great as the rest. See you tomorrow."

Rose waved as she left the apartment.

"Well... a bit of a coincidence but, she can't be Huntsclan." Jake said to himself. "She just has a too cute smile for that. hear me talking."

Jake opened the microwave and took out his dinner. "Better eat quickly, god knows how late my trainer arrives."

"Leave the food, I am already here." A cold voice said.

The sudden voice startled Jake. he recovered quickly turning to the woman dressed in Huntsclan maroon. She had black hair in a braid and green eyes. Which seemed to pierce straight into his soul.

"And you are?" Jake asked as he placed the plate on the kitchen table.

"For you, I am master. My friends call me Huntsgirl."

**End of chapter.**

**Nothing here this time. I am starting to run out of witty things to say in this box. Well hope you enjoyed it. something unclear? Just ask!**

**Onej6**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter X**

Jake stared at the woman. He had to admit, as a protector in china. He almost never saw female Huntsclan members. She had something that frightened him.

Jake swallowed. "So, how does this work?" he asked.

Huntsgirl sat down on the couch. "Get dressed, training will start in a minute."

Jake shuddered at the icy tone the Huntsgirl used. The poor boy wasn't aware from the smirk she was wearing beneath that mask.

He got to his bedroom and opened the secret compartment. He took out the Huntsclan attire which was made from a thick fabric as thick as cardboard and the Huntsstaf that was neatly placed in a fingerprint protected cabin. As Jake was changing he could feel a presence in his room. He turned towards the doorframe, where the Huntsgirl leaned casually against it.

"Do you mind?" Jake asked.

Jake saw that the Huntsgirl raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"So I can change my clothes." Jake said starting to get agitated already.

Huntsgirl chuckled amused. But turned serious and looked at Jake.

"Get changed now!" She ordered.

Jake gulped as he pulled off his shirt. He grabbed the top half of the suit and pulled it over him. He glared at the Huntsgirl who was looking him over.

"Like what you see?" He muttered.

Again the Huntsgirl raised an eyebrow. "Trust me what I am doing is purely professional." She said.

"_and maybe a little bit of pleasure for me." _ She thought and chuckled lightly

Jake muttered something barely audible as he dropped his pants and got into the bottom half of the suit.

"All, done."

The Huntsgirl tossed him a mask as she walked towards his bedroom window. She opened it and stepped outside on the roof. Jake followed her, as he placed his last foot on the gravel that covered the roof he was rewarded by a kick in the abdomen sending him flying to the edge of the building.

He coughed as he got up. "What was that for?"

The Huntsgirl stood at the other side of the building in a fighting stance. "Training started. Give me your best shot."

Jake groaned as he rubbed his chest. "Trust me, you don't want me to."

Huntsgirl just beckoned him to attack.

Jake charged at the Huntsclan. He launched himself of the ground as he did a flying kick towards her. She gracefully grabbed his foot and smacked him into the roof.

"Trust me, Jake. That movie fighting may look cool, but it totally has no effect in real life. Let's try that again. This time I want you to actually touch me." The Huntsgirl chuckled.

Jake kept on laying on his back. He groaned again as he dropped his head in the gravel. He closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. "_Damn, being in human form and getting my ass kicked, hurts a lot more that in dragon for. Focus, Jake. you've learned how to attack. Patience do not charge in._ He thought.

Jake got up and dusted himself off. He shifted his feet as he got in a fighting position this time slowly advancing at Huntsgirl.

Jake couldn't see it but Huntsgirl smiled. "Learning fast."

"Never, rush into a opponent." Jake said as both started to circle each other.

"But never wait for the first strike." The Huntsgirl said as she turned on her heel and launched a high kick. To her surprise Jake caught it. There was a momentary pause as the Huntsgirl started to recover. With her foot still in Jake's hand she went into another tactic, Huntsgirl pushed herself from the ground and wrapped her other leg around Jake's neck. Her weight caused him to topple over and let go of her foot. As he hit the floor he felt both Huntsgirl's legs around his neck strangling him.

"Impressive catching my foot. But it seems you got yourself in a strangled situation." She snickered.

Jake shook himself trying to get free. Only to feel Huntsgirl tighten her grip.

"Just say the words." Huntsgirl taunted.

Jake kept trying to get free. He got to a point were Huntsgirl's grip was so tight, his head started to spin due to the lack of air.

"Just say the words." Huntsgirl said this time more demanding and sounding slightly worried.

"Forget it." Jake answered still trying to breath.

Rose cursed within her head. _"Why does he have to be so stubborn."_ She loosened the grip a little. With fear for killing her student on the first day.

She didn't expect, Jake to break free. In a flash he was loose and she was pinned down to the ground her arms held to the floor by Jake who panted a little.

"I've won." He said.

Rose struggled to break free. "You tricked me!"

"Yes I did, trust me for a moment I thought I was going to black out. But you loosened up just a little bit. Take advantage of your enemies mercy. I suggest you try it sometimes."

Rose was now the one who groaned. "Let me go!" She shouted.

Jake lowered his mouth to her ear. "Just say the words."

Rose looked at the boy on top of her. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Jake shook his head. "Come on, Huntsgirl it isn't that difficult."

Rose trashed around one more time. She could feel his weight on top of him what was giving her a hard time to breath. "Okay, I give up." She whispered.

"I can't hear you." Jake chuckled.

Rose looked at him starting to get annoyed. "How mature, Get of me now!" She ordered.

Jake let go of her as he got up chuckling slightly.

Rose dusted herself off. As she shot him a glare. "You think that's funny?"

Jake shrugged. "A little."

Rose smiled maliciously behind her mask. "So, a hundred pushups sound funny to you too?"

Jake blinked rapidly. "Say what? You can't be serious."

"I bet you I am."

Jake dropped himself on the roof and started with the pushups. After a while he couldn't feel his arms anymore. The Huntsgirl kept 'forgetting' how many times he pushed himself up. After a few more pushups he could feel his arm buckle under his weight as he dropped on the roof, exhausted.

"No, more pushups, please." Jake panted.

Rose checked her clock. Five minutes and it would be three am. They had been training since six pm. This time spent most by Jake doing pushups. She looked at the boy who still hadn't gotten on his feet, you could see he was worn out. She had to admit she was starting to grow tired as well and she still had to pack a few things.

"Let's call it a day." Rose said.

"uhum." Jake murmured he slowly tried to get up. His legs shook a little when he was on his feet.

Rose rushed up to him and supported him. "Let's get you to bed." She said.

As Rose carried him to his bedroom window. She lifted him through, She placed him in his bed and took off his mask. "Tomorrow same time." She said as she got up and walked to the window. She placed an alarm clock on the nightstand and got out, flying away on a hover board.

**End of chapter.**

**You like, yep Jake has been mostly doing pushups during training. I know from six pm to three am is a shitload of time. But this is fan fiction, people. I love to exaggerate, I would be a great tabloid journalist. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XI**

Jake groaned as the alarm clock started to beep.

"Seven o clock? Give me a goddamn break will ya." Frustrated he got out of bed and walked through the door to reach the bathroom. As he walked he was rubbing his arms. "freaking Huntsgirl, first day already spent with discipline training. She even was enjoying it, bitch." He muttered, he turned on the shower and got in. Letting the soreness wash of him. after a good hot shower Jake got out and got himself dressed. He looked at the clock it was still early.

"Breakfast first." He said as he grabbed his keys from the kitchen table. Jake took the lift to the parking lot under the building.

"So which one is mine." He said as he pressed the button on his car keys.

Not far from him a metallic grey Mustang turned it's lights on. Jake walked to it and admire the machine.

"A freaking Eleanor." He said as he got in. The whole car was brand new, Jake could smell the leather. He let his hand glide down the steering wheel as a button caught his attention. He pressed it and the metal roof started to move into the trunk. "Convertible? Awesome."

Jake opened the mid-console, there he found the papers of the car and a pair of ray-ban sunglasses. He put them on as he pressed the button to ignite the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Jake was enjoying the wind through his hair as the screen in the mid-console turned on.

"Enjoying the car?" Thomas asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"It's great. A wonderful car."

"Glad you like it." Thomas smiled. "So, how was your first training?"

"I had to do some pushups nothing big." Jake mumbled.

Thomas raised his eyebrows in question. But lowered them instantly. "She might, be hard sometimes. But trust me she will protect you when needed. She's one of the best, trained by me. Have a nice day, Jake."

The screen turned off as Jake drove onto the parking lot from a diner.

**xxx**

Rose had taken her stuff and placed it on the corner of the street where she supposedly lived. Jake could arrive any minute. She looked at her clock as she straightened out her t-shirt.

"I hope I haven't pushed him to much yesterday." She said to herself. As she started to drift out into her thoughts. She heard an engine rumble. A moment later a roofless Mustang drove into the street stopping not far from her.

Jake got out of the car and leaned against it.

"Yeah, I know it's an awesome car." Jake said trying to sound like a cool kid as he saw that Rose was staring her mouth hanging open.

"How did you get that?" She incredibly asked.

Jake took of his sunglasses as his demeanor changed. "I am a spy called 004 and I work for MI6. I am here on a mission to save the president."

Rose rolled her eyes as she snickered. "Yep, that's sounds like the truth."

Jake took her bags and placed them in the trunk. He opened the door for Rose as she entered and after that he entered himself.

"Coffee?" He asked as he held showed her a cup. "I stopped at starbucks, I took a regular coffee because I didn't know what you like."

Rose thanked as she took the cup and Jake accelerated down the street.

**xxx**

"Whoa, Brad. Check this out. Look at the new kid's car." One of Brad's jocks said as Jake drove onto the parking lot.

"Who cares." Brad said as he kept bullying the boy that he had thrown in a garbage can.

"Looks like, Rose and he are friends." The jock said again.

This time he got Brad's attention. Brad looked over the jocks shoulder and saw Rose and Jake walking towards the entrance. Both laughing.

"Got to be kidding me. Jerry?"

"Yes?" Jerry asked.

"I want you to find, that fag, Spud. Bring him to me. we need to find out something more about the new kid? Something tells me he might be hired by Rose family to watch over her. Or something like that."

"You mean like a.. ninja rental?" One jock asked. "Because that would be a.."

His sentence got stopped by Brad who smacked him on the head. "Dude the word is rental ninja not ninja rental. You're stupid?"

"Actually." The jock tried.

"Don't you dare to correct me." Brad said as he kicked him. "Jerry get that fag I want to know more before lunch break."

**xxx**

"So, what are you going to do this weekend?" Rose asked as she and Jake arrived at his locker. She looked at her and hesitated slightly.

"Don't know yet. I might be helping my grandfather, or work." He lied.

"Oh. Well I'm free this weekend so if you want to go to the club. Let me know, okay?"

Jake nodded as Rose started to walk to her locker. Jake couldn't help but to look at her but for a moment. He shook off the thoughts in his head. and took out his books for his first class. Officially his favorite, mythology.

Jake almost rolled out of the class laughing several students praised him. Spud swung a arm around Jake's shoulder. "Dude, seeing a teacher cry. Wonderful, especially when it's Rotwood."

Jake shrugged. "Hey, his whole thesis is based on nothing. You can't take that guy serious."

"Whatever you say bro. see you next class." Spud walked away as Rose came up to Jake.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey yourself." She smiled. "Great job on crushing Rotwood's theories again. Mind if I ask something?"

"Not at all?"

"You seem pretty sure about your own theories. How do you know that they are right?" Rose asked.

Jake chuckled. "I am a mythology fan. I read my fair share of books. And there are certain things that keep coming back in every theory. I stick to those things, because they seem the most logical."

"But how did you know that when a vampire drinks dragon blood he or she can walk in the sun?" Rose asked again. "Those are things that aren't easy to find."

Jake opened his bag as he took out an old looking book with Chinese characters on it. "This book contains a small description of some magical creatures. It's written in Chinese. Most of what I know comes out of this book."

Rose nodded suddenly the bell rang. "Shit," She cursed. "we are going to be late." Rose grabbed Jake hand as she pulled him towards the next class.

**xxx**

Spud walked through the hallway still chuckling at the spectacle in Rotwood's class. Suddenly he felt two hands grabbing his arms and lifting him in the air as he was dragged towards the library.

"Brad, wants to talk with you." One of the boys said.

Spud was placed in a chair and shoved to the table. Brad placed a laptop in front of him.

"Whoa. I never thought I would see you in the library." Spud chuckled slightly distressed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Brad said. "The new kid, I want every bit of info I can get."

"Why come to me?"

"I know you can hack into computers and such things." Brad said as he pointed to the laptop.

"A laptop is a computer. But still why would I help you."

Brad motioned a jock. Who placed a knife against Spud's neck.

"Because if you don't we are going to see, how long it takes for you to bleed to death."

Spud swallowed. "It will take some time to hack.."

Brad didn't pay attention as he looked at his clock. "You have one minute starting…now."

The jock let go of Spud. As he started typing on the computer. He entered several codes some of them failed and he had to start all over again.

"almost." Spud said as his eyes darted over the screen.

"Times up." Brad said.

The jock moved to Spud and wanted to place the knife against spud's throat again.

"Wait, I'm in!" Spud shouted as he turned the laptop to Brad.

"Good boy. Let him go." Brad said to one of the jocks. "Remember one word about this and your neck has an appointment with mister knife."

Spud nodded rapidly as he ran out of the library. Brad turned to the computer and started to search every bit of dirt he could find. He stopped at an article from a few years ago. "Perfect." He smiled evilly.

**End of chapter.**

**So what is going to happen next? Well i am sorry but u have to wait for next chapter :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Onej6**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XII**

Rose lungs screamed for air. As they entered the hallway which contained their finish line. The door of misses Park. Rose eyes widened as the door slowly started to close.

"Wait!" She shouted as she pushed open the door dragging Jake behind her. Misses Park or who preferred to be called Sun. Looked at them her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Misses Killdragonosa, glad you are on time, and who's your friend?" Sun asked, smiling slightly. Of course she already knew Jake, but she hadn't had him in her class yet.

"This is Jake Long. He's new here, misses Park."

"Pleasure to meet you Jake, Rose call me Sun." Sun said as she smiled. "I would give you a handshake but at the moment your hand is quite busy." She motioned.

Rose raised her eyebrow as she turned to her hand, she started to blush slightly as she was still holding Jake's hand. She let go of it and apologized to him. Jake couldn't help but to chuckle. Sun had pointed to a counter with ingredients.

"okay, now without further ado. Today's assignment is make brownies. You can find the recipe on page eleven of the book I've provided." Sun smiled. "You will work in pairs and they will be judged on taste, smell and looks. Good luck people."

Rose swallowed. "Jake, can you cook? Normally I'm with Courtney and she cooks like a pro , when we cook together I usually only do the dishes."

Jake pondered for a moment. "You seemed pretty good at chemistry, yesterday."

"Well, yeah maybe but this is different."

Jake shook his head. "No it isn't. We mix some stuff put some heat with it and we get an reaction. We can do this. If we only help each other."

Rose smiled at him as he took a bowl and cracked an egg into it.

As the class almost was over, Sun walked past the groups and rated every brownie they had baked. Sun wasn't the most negative teacher and she had watched closely as the students put their best efforts into making something delicious. Rose fiddled nervously with her t-shirt as Sun came towards them.

"Relax." Jake said and squeezing her shoulder softly. "It's not like you are going to be shot if you fail."

Rose smiled at him as she realized how stupid it must have looked being so nervous. Sun took their plate and examined the brownies. She started pulling at it en smelled the inside.

"The texture of the brownie is great and do I smell a bit of lemon in them?"

Jake nodded. "My mother, normally adds a bit of lemon to brownies. Gives them a somewhat fresh taste."

"I see." Sun took a bite and chewed on it. a small smile crept on her lips. "Not bad, next time I would add a bit more sugar. Other than that they are good, B-."

Sun wrote it down on her paper and walked to the next group.

"See, wasn't that hard." Jake said.

Rose glared at him. "I told you we needed to add more sugar." She said with mock anger.

Jake chuckled. As he started to pack his bag. Rose also chuckled and started to pack her bag.

They both were engaged in small talk as they walked to the cafeteria. Suddenly Brad stepped in front of them a sinister grin laced his face.

"Hey, bitch and fag." Brad said his grin even getting wider.

Rose cheeks slowly redden from anger. She was about to say something but Jake beat her at it.

"Tell me, Brad. Still pissed I kicked your ass. It actually surprises me your lousy ass isn't in jail."

Brad chuckled. "I got connections, but I'm not here to insult you I am here to ask you something."

"Shoot." Jake said his eyes burning into Brad's.

"I heard you like barbeques, want to join us?"

Jake raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Barbeques? Who gave you that idea?"

Brad took a step back as he prepared what he was going to say next. "Well, I heard your father loved them so much he turned into one himself as he threw his sorry ass out of your house."

This had hit a nerve. Rose could see this as all the color drained out of Jake's face. Something told her, Brad had just made the stupidest mistake he ever could make.

"Jake." She tried as she wrapped her hand around his arm. Out of anger he shook himself loose.

"Repeat that, and there is only one of us who walks here away, alive." Jake hissed, The short conversation already had drawn quite a crowd and more people came in. Jake's eyes had such an evil shine in them that Brad swallowed and took another step back. Afraid of losing face to the new kid, on the school he practically owned. He opened his mouth. Before any word had left his mouth he was pushed against the wall two hands blocking his air passage.

"No one. I repeat no one. Talks like that about my father." Jake hissed his eyes piercing in those of Brad. "And scum like you cannot even think bad about him."

Brad too shocked to do anything started to trash around to get loose. Jake's grip around his throat was so strong not even a bit of air could pass his throat. He saw as several of his jocks tried to pull Jake away but with no avail.

"Jacob Long!" suddenly a teacher screamed. The group who watched turned to see Sun and Dercetto looking at the spectacle with horror written on their face. Sun ran through the crowd and started to pull at Jake's arm.

"Jacob, let go!" She screamed. At this time Brad's eyelids started to droop. Jake let go with one arm and pushed her away as he continued strangling Brad.

At this moment everyone around Jake started to fade. Only he and Brad remained. They were enveloped by a black nothingness. Jake didn't want to let go and he wouldn't, even after that night he still loved his father and no one could befoul him like that. Brad's face changed into that of an elder man. Who looked at Jake with a look of sorrow.

"Do it, Jake. Show me dragons are evil." The man spoke.

Jake's eyes widened as he saw who he was strangling now. He now realized what he was doing. As the world around him returned he dropped Brad, who fell into a heap. He stepped back looking at his hands.

"What am I doing?" He asked no one in particular. He look horrified at the boy who lay before him.

He turned and looked at the crowd who all looked at him afraid. His eyes darted to everyone as he pushed them aside and fled off the school terrain into an alley, transforming into a dragon he took off.

**End of chapter. **

**This was pretty hard to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Onej6**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIII**

Jake landed in another alley after almost an hour aimless flying. As flames licked his body, his reptilian self was replaced by its human cast. As he walked out of the alley his eyes caught sight of a road sign. He was started to wonder now if he really had flown aimlessly through new York.

Jake started to walk into the direction one particular arrow shaped sign pointed. 'New York's cemetery.'

**xxx**

Jake walked down the gravel pad, passing several tombstones. Some of them were worn by the weather. Some graves didn't even have a tombstone. As Jake was lost in thought his feet carried him to a particular grave he hadn't visited in almost thirteen years. To his surprise the tombstone was still in good condition despite its age. Someone had been taking care of it. in the back of Jake's mind, there was only one person who could have done this. Or could give the order to do it.

"Hey," Jake said as he sat down at the end of the grave. "It's been awhile." Jake stared at the tombstone. The picture of his father in a small frame, the letters on the stone, everything.

Jake fiddled with a ring around his right index finger slowly pulling it off. "I wear the mark, Dad." Jake said as he pulled the ring off. "I'm a marked, dragon." Jake unbuttoned his blouse and showed his chest to the tombstone. A birthmark resembling a dragon snaked around his chest, it's head coming to rest on the place of Jake's heart. "Mom, succeeded in hiding it from you, from everyone. First with potions, this ring came after that."

"Tell me dad." Jake continued. "Would you still be alive if I wasn't a dragon? if mom wasn't. Would we be a happy family?"

Jake sighed as he got on his feet. "I almost killed someone today. I would have if you hadn't shown up."

A small breeze blew through the tree that hovered above the grave. It was a serene sight. "My own kind doesn't want to be around me. Some of them do but most." Jake shook his head. "All because of my heritage. I now deceit someone who shows compassion to please the ones that don't accept me. am I doing the right thing?"

Again Jake sat down in front of the grave.

"I wish I wasn't a dragon and mom never hid the mark. We would be hunting dragons together now. Laughing about it, discussing techniques in how to slay without messing up the pelt too much. Imagine that, instead of poker night we would have hunt night."

Jake sighed again and chuckled grimly. "Look at me, talking to a tombstone."

Jake stopped talking and stared at the tombstone. Letting the few but precious memories glide through his head. a day at the beach, Christmas eve. Some of these things might seem insignificant to others but to Jake they all had their value. It showed that even a huntsman was human and could love, care, cry and laugh.

Jake sat there, staring at the tombstone reliving his memories as he suddenly felt someone draping a jacket over his shoulders.

"You might catch a cold." A male voice said squeezing Jake's shoulder. Jake give a small nod as he turned back to the tombstone again.

"I've heard what happened today, I don't blame you." The man started. "I would have done the same, I might even finished what you started."

"Thomas, I almost killed someone. If I didn't came to reason. I would have done it." Jake said grimly.

"Yet, I wouldn't blame you if you had done it. Nobody can disrespect dead people. A student told me what happened. She also told me that Brad would press charges against you. but that already is covered."

Jake got on his feet as he looked at Thomas surprised.

Thomas chuckled. "Don't worry nothing will happen to him. His father is the local police chief. Who I convinced that his son had made a mistake not you. Now come it's getting late." Thomas took Jake by the arm as he walked back to the exit.

As they arrived, Jake saw Thomas had come in his car.

"You forgot your bag. With your phone and keys. I dropped of your roommate and came here. this was the first place I would expect you to be." Thomas said as he opened the car. Both got in and Thomas started to drive.

"I told Huntsgirl to skip tonight's training, to let you recover. She told me you did quite the amount of pushups." Thomas chuckled.

"She's a bitch." Jake growled as he crossed his arms and sunk in his seat.

"She might be, but remember Jake. She is your trainer and she is loyal to the ones she cares about. At the moment you are her responsibility. But wait and see give her some time and her attitude will change. She will cover your ass now. But when she gets to know you and start to care about you. she will just like all of us go through hell to save you. Just like your father."

"Listen Thomas I don't want to be rude but could we talk about something else than my father. It isn't helping my mood you know." Jake said.

Thomas nodded. "Tomorrow will be your firs assignment. A delivery truck full of leprechaun gold arrives at the harbor that night to unload. You and Huntsgirl will be there to take the gold."

"I thought you wanted to get rid of magical creatures and such. So why steal their gold?" Jake asked.

"We have expenses, Jake." Thomas started as he drove into the parking lot of Jake's apartment. "And honestly we hunt the creatures for profit. With no big treat at the moment, there is no need for mass extermination. Trust me if we want them gone they already would have been gone."

"But," Jake started but got silenced by Thomas.

"We will talk about this later. Now get upstairs, eat something, watch some TV and go to bed. tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Jake nodded as he got out. "How are you going to get home?"

Thomas smiled as he pulled out a Huntsstaf. "Magic." He tapped the staff on the ground and disappeared in a green bulb.

Jake sighed as he slowly started to walk to the elevator. He pressed the button for the penthouse and collapsed with his back to the wall.

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you liked it. and Luiz I hope this answers your question. **

**Please review,**

**Onej6 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XIV**

"Hey," Rose said looking up from a book she was reading. Jake gave her a nod and sat down next to her cradling his head in his hands letting them slowly glide to his hair.

"You must think, I'm a psycho or something like that. don't you?" Jake asked.

Rose looked up from her book again looking at him quizzically. "No, why?"

"I almost strangled someone to death."

Rose shrugged. "He deserved it. Brad's an asshole it was about time he met his match."

Jake got up slowly and stretched himself. "I'm going to take a shower and to bed. goodnight."

"I ordered Chinese. You should eat something." She said as he walked away. Jake gave her a small smile and nodded.

As the food arrived, Jake was showered. As they enjoyed their meal. They talked about small things. Rose explained that her parents died in a car crash. As she asked how Jake's father died. Jake hesitated, Rose placed a hand on his leg. "If you don't want to tell me. You don't have to."

Jake shot her another smile as they kept talking after a while they both said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Jake hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. The event from yesterday had filled his dreams with the night his father died. He and Rose had breakfast and went to school. Jake cursed himself as he drove home. The whole school day people had been staring at him. Students and teachers flinched if he asked them something. Rose said she had work so she didn't join him as he drove home.

Jake walked into the apartment throwing his bag onto the couch, he grabbed his phone as he got an text message.

_Be ready at seven._

_Huntsgirl._

It read. He sighed as he started to cook something, as he was done eating and homework he noticed it was half past six. He walked to his room to get ready. Exactly at seven Huntsgirl entered his bedroom through the window.

"What no show this time?" She asked with mock disappointment.

"So, the last time wasn't that professional?" Jake snapped.

Huntsgirl chuckled slightly as she dropped herself on the bed letting her head lean on her hands. "A girl has her urges you know, trained hunter or not.

Jake mumbled a little as he climbed out of the window. Closely followed by Rose. "I have to rate the merchandise, and if it makes it a little better don't worry you passed with flying colors."

Sheez, thanks." Jake muttered. "So how does this staff work?"

"You need the hover function, press the button with the image that looks like a skateboard."

Jake looked at the staff, he hadn't noticed before but there were at least fifteen buttons all with a different image. He quickly found the one for the hover board and pressed. The staff widened and became thicker. "And I have to fly this thing?"

Huntsgirl nodded as she turned her own staff into a hoverboard. "It's quite easy and when you get the hang of it, it even becomes fun."

Jake swallowed as he stepped on the board. "Don't I get a quick instruction?"

Huntsgirl walked over to him and looked like she was thinking. "Learn fast." She said as she gave Jake a push causing him and the hoverboard to plunge down to the streets.

**xxx**

"Don't ever do that again." Jake said again as they were heading towards the harbor.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Rose giggled. "You learned fast didn't you."

"If I didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Jake, you never were in any danger. Do you really think I would risk the life of my trainee?"

Jake just glared at her as they landed on top of a storehouse. Jake wanted to snap at her but was silenced by a gloved finger pressed against his lips.

"Not a sound." Rose ordered him. She gently removed her finger and turned to the ledge of the roof. Motioning Jake over. "Look."

Jake crawled next to her and looked at the place she pointed. He saw several leprechauns most of them in business suits, guarded by a few trolls. The leprechauns that weren't dressed in business suits were busy unloading the delivery truck.

"The trolls are a bit of a problem. Keep this in mind only take what you can carry with one hand." Rose said as she turned her hoverboard back into a staff again. "Wait for my signal." She jumped off the roof moving as a cat.

Jake blinked a few times. "Shit, what's the signal?" He asked himself. He kept his eyes on the leprechauns and the trolls. He saw two trolls talking and walking into an alley between two storehouses. Suddenly two green flashes shone brightly from the alley and Huntsgirl jumped out of it taking down another troll.

"A little help." She screeched.

Jake jumped into action launching himself at a stray troll hitting it with the dull side of the staff. The troll turned around looking at him confused, his confusion turned into a sneer. "You new, make nice punch bag." The troll roared and raised the club it was holding.

Jake cursed within his head as dragon he would take them down easily but now he was frozen in shock. As the club came down he felt he was pushed away by someone. Now he was laying with his back on the floor Huntsgirl on top of him. "It is quite a bad time to freeze in battle." She said as she pulled him to his feet. Jake swallowed and nodded as he got in a defensive position.

"Stupid Huntsclan. You mess wrong trolls. Now we have you surrounded. Give up." One troll said as he dangerously waved his club.

"Not a change ugly." Rose hissed.

Slowly the trolls came closer as Rose tightened her grip on the Huntsstaf. Jake slowly stepped forward coming to her side. He twirled the staff making the trolls stop for a moment. "Whenever you're ready."

Rose nodded. With a battle roar both she and Jake attacked. It took them several minutes to get the upper hand, with one last blast from Jake's Huntsstaf the last troll slumped to the ground. Jake looked around and saw the leprechauns had already left the scene. "_At least they got away_" He thought.

"Take a bag of gold. So we can go home." Rose said as she reached for a bag. She jumped back as a ball of fire impacted on the place she stood seconds ago.

"Not a change." A male voice came.

Rose and Jake looked up. They saw a green dragon hovering in the air. A blue one next to it.

Rose slowly took a step back as Jake was looking at both dragons wide eyed. _"Gregory? They gave my position to Gregory?" _

"Dragons?" Rose whispered. "Hunter, we leave."

"No," Jake hissed. "You take the blue one I take the green. Before Rose could reply Jake already launched himself at the green one tackling it. As he and the dragon were busy fighting each other. Rose felt a blow in her back, she slid over the asphalt coming to a stop against the delivery truck.

"That was low, even for a dragon." She said as she got on her feet.

"That was merely using advantage of your opponents distraction, young one." The blue dragon wisely said.

Rose roared as she attacked the dragon.

"You're no match for me, hunts chump!" The green dragon grinned as he pinned Jake to the ground. "Mom told me, no one could hurt me."

Jake chuckled getting a confused look from the dragon. "Let me prove your mother wrong." Jake kneed the dragon between the legs causing the dragon to let go. As the dragon was recovering from the blow Jake took his Huntsstaf. "Lights out." He shouted as he used the butt of the staff to knock the dragon out.

The blue dragon noticed that Jake had knocked the other one out. With a wall of fire he drove Rose away and flew to the downed dragon. He took him in his arms and flew away.

Jake looked at the dragons, he turned as he felt a someone leaning on his shoulder.

"Good job." Rose panted.

Jake nodded and looked at her, he frowned. "You're bleeding." He said as he used his thumb to wipe some blood from her nose. He focused on her eyes. He could have sworn he saw a little patch of blue in the right eye. He discharged it and turned to the delivery truck a wicked idea sprouting from the back of his mind. "_Gregory is going to get it big time." _He thought. "Huntsgirl?"

"What?" Rose said as she wiped her nose.

"Why take only what we can carry in one hand if we can just load it in the truck."

Huntsgirl looked at him dumfounded.

"Sounds good?"

She nodded and both started to load the gold back into the truck. A few minutes later they were on the way to the hunts mansion.

"You did good for your first time." Rose said yawning as she leaned against the chair.

Jake just nodded as he smiled slightly.

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you liked it, it turned out a bit longer than expected. But hey more for you to read right?**

**If something isn't clear or anything just ask and I'll try to answer kays?**

**Onej6**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XV**

As Jake and Huntsgirl arrived at the parking lot. They saw Thomas's limousine. Jake drove the delivery truck onto a free parking space and both he and Huntsgirl got out.

"I told you to take the gold not the car." Thomas said confused as he stepped out of his car.

Huntsgirl chuckled lightly as she opened the door at the back of the delivery truck and took out a bag. "Here," She said as she threw him the bag.

Thomas caught it and looked inside. "One bag?"

Now it was Jake who chuckled as he motioned Thomas to come to the back of the car. As Thomas arrived his mouth fell open. "That's a lot of gold."

"It was Jake's idea to take the truck. If he hadn't mentioned it we would have had one or two bags each." Huntsgirl said leaning against the truck.

Thomas smiled as he patted Jake on the shoulder. "Not even a week in the Huntsclan and already you're making profit for us. Your father would be proud."

Jake took of his mask and smiled. "Thanks."

A silence fell between the three people.

"Okay… I'll take it to the HQ. You both did good, dismissed." Thomas said as he took a phone out of his pocket and got back into the limousine. A big green flash filled the parking lot and two huntsmen appeared. Both men got into the truck and drove out of the parking lot.

Jake and the Huntsgirl were now alone.

"So…" Jake started. "You want to grab a beer or something."

Rose smiled behind her mask and shook her head. "Maybe next time. Get home, tomorrow it's Friday. Be ready at five we will go hunting in central park."

"What about the weekend? Are we going to hunt then?"

Rose shook her head. there was one thing she already loved about being a trainer, she could decide when training took place. "I've got a shitload of paperwork to do considering you, so you're free."

Jake nodded and pressed button for the hoverboard function on the Huntsstaff. "So, I'm done for tonight?'

Rose nodded. "You are, night Jake."

Rose also pressed the hoverboard button and left the parking lot.

**XXX**

Jake arrived at his apartment and climbed through the window. He peeked into the living room as he saw that all lights were out. He relaxed.

"Rose isn't home yet." He said to himself.

He got out of the suit and showered himself as he was ready he looked at the clock.

"9 pm?" He took his car keys and walked to the door. "Better visit gramps he has some explaining to do."

Jake's Mustang came to a halt in front of his grandfather's shop. He got out and knocked on the door.

It took some time but after a while he saw Fu dog who walked to the door and opened it.

"First, let me warn you the old man has a bad case of male-PMS" Fu said as he stepped aside to let Jake in.

Jake walked up the stairs into his grandfather's apartment. From the chamber he used as a bedroom shone a bit of light through the crack of the door. Jake walked to it and pushed the door open. On the bed was Gregory his grandfather beside it. Lao Shi was taking care of the wound Jake had inflicted with the Huntsstaff. Jake walked towards his grandfather coming to a halt behind him.

"I am disappointed in you, Jake." Lao Shi said as he took some herbs and crushed them with his hand, letting them fall into a bowl. "The huntress wanted to leave, but you wanted to fight, what if she killed me or Gregory."

"Gregory isn't supposed to be here, why did the council send him to replace me."

"You were the one who suggested it, remember." Lao Shi said a matter-of-factly.

"That was a joke, I would rather have Nerk in my place than Gregory. Nerk knows how to keep his mouth shut and he can act like he doesn't know me. But with Gregory this operation is doomed to fail."

"That's why I haven't told him about you're mission." Lao Shi said as he poured some water onto the herbs and formed a ball of fire in his hands.

Jake looked at his grandfather confused. "Oh…" an awkward silence filled the air.

"Jake, tonight the leprechauns lost three-hundred-fifty pounds of gold by your decision." Loa Shi said as he was done treating the wound.

Jake now started to realize what he had done. He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Please try to be more careful with your decisions next time." Loa Shi walked out of the room followed by Jake. "Oh and next time don't hit your cousin so hard."

Jake chuckled. Which received a glare from Loa Shi. "I am serious."

Jake talked a little while with Fu dog, after that he bid them good bye and drove home.

**XXX**

"You're cheery." Jake said as he entered the apartment. "Good day at your job?

"The boss was happy today. So I'm happy." Rose said as she switched the channel on the Television. "Want to watch a movie, we have video-on-demand, and the latest Dragon Kingdom movie can be ordered."

Jake looked at her suspiciously as he sat down. "You watch Dragon kingdom?"

"Seen them all." Rose smiled. "I'm a big fan of the movies."

"Me too." Jake said as he walked into the kitchen. "Popcorn?" he asked as he looked back to the couch.

Rose replied by sticking her thumb in the air as she searched through the archive of the VOD service.

After a few minutes Jake had made popcorn, well he had put the pack in the microwave and almost messed it up. He took a few drinks and sat down next to Rose as the entrance music from the movie started to play.

**End of chapter. **

**I hope you all like it.**

**I have an announcement to make;(in volume increasing drums here) the cover art for Two Worlds One War is drawn, it now can be viewed on Noble6's Deviant account (link to account is on her profile) and it is awesome so make sure to have a look.**

**Please review **

**Onej6**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVI**

Rose made herself comfortable against her pillow. She yawned as she turned onto her ear, a soft thumbing sound filled her ear. She opened her eyes and had a confused look on her face. _"My pillow doesn't have a heartbeat." _ She thought, she slowly lifted herself and looked at the person she had fallen asleep on.

Jake still was asleep some popcorn on his shirt he frowned a little as Rose got off him. Rose looked at the boy smiling slightly. "I could get used to waking up like this." she whispered as she lowered herself back onto Jake. "I definitely could get used to this." She slowly started to close her eyes as she caught a glimpse of the kitchen clock. "Holly Shit!" She shouted as she shot up. Waking Jake in the process who jumped on his feet.

"What happened?" He said. He turned and looked at Rose who looked at him confused.

"Uhm.. Check the clock."

Jake turned his head to the clock and cursed. "Ten minutes to get to school?"

"Yep, think you can get ready that fast?" Rose said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"You're on." Jake shouted as he leaped over the couch and ran into his room.

**xxx**

ten minutes later a Mustang came to a halt with smoking tires in front of the school.

"Quick we can make it." Rose said as she jumped out of the car. After a quick dash through the halls of the school they barged into professor Rotwood's room.

"Sorry we are late," Jake panted as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, we were stuck in traffic." Rose lied also panting slightly.

"That isn't a good first impression." A familiar voice said.

Jake and Rose took a look at the person who stood in front of the class.

"Tho…. I mean where's Rotwood?" Jake started.

"Professor Rotwood considered himself not suitable to teach mythology any more. So he quit, since I was around and also a mythology fanatic. He asked me to take over his job. The school board agreed, so I am you're new teacher." The man said. "I am Thomas Huntsman, but you can call me Mr. Huntsman. Now would you please sit down so I can continue my introduction to the rest of the class."

Jake nodded and walked towards a free seat next to Spud. Rose walked towards one behind Courtney.

"Dude, how come…"

"Mister Spudinskie, please be silent." Thomas said as he was busy writing his name on the whiteboard.

"Dude he has eyes in his back." Spud mumbled.

"And ears, mister Spudinskie. Detention one hour."

Spud moaned as he dropped his head on the table mumbling into it.

"_This is going to be a fun lesson."_ Jake thought as he rolled his eyes.

After an hour of accurate mythology Jake was already burned up.

"Dude, you can't give detention on the first day you're teaching a class. And how did he know it was me. He didn't even look at the list." Spud ranted all the way to the next class. "Dude, why were you so late?"

"I forgot to set my alarm clock." Jake said.

"And Rose forgot it too?"

Jake nodded a little too quick. Spud smiled as he punched Jake on his shoulder. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing, we were watching a movie and kind of fell asleep against each other nothing big."

"Did she mention it?" Spud asked.

"No, why."

"Did she look embarrassed?" Spud asked again.

"No, what's with the interrogation?" Jake snapped.

"Jake, she has a thing for you, I once wake up with Trixie against me. She is my best friend and she went all crazy with shouting and shit. Rose knows you like a week falls asleep against you, doesn't look embarrassed. She must like you."

"Yeah right, we fell asleep on the couch no big deal, and she wouldn't like me. She is nice that's all." Jake said, rubbing his neck.

Spud chuckled. "Well, you might be right, but at least one of you two shows feelings to the other."

Jake shook his head as they both walked into the classroom.

**xxx**

"Spit it." Courtney said as she pulled Rose into the girl's toilet.

"Spit what?" Rose said trying to get out of the room. Courtney blocked Rose way as she forced her friend to the sinks.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing, we were just late." Rose said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh…" Courtney said with mock surprise. "Then explain me why you had this dreamy on your face the whole lesson."

Rose blinked a few times. "I... you're imagining things." Rose said as she flushed a little.

"No I was bluffing. But something happened between you or else your face wouldn't be as red as my new lipstick."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Well played."

"So what happened?" Courtney asked hopping up and down like a little girl.

"We fell asleep on the couch…together."

Courtney stopped jumping and had a look of disappointment on her face. "That's it?"

Rose nodded, as Courtney shrugged. "I expected something more rated M but anyway how was it?"

Rose shrugged as she walked to the door. "Don't know, kind of nice. He didn't mention it, neither did I."

"Ask him out."Courtney almost ordered.

"Too late General already did." Rose laughed as she saluted. "And you need to come too."

"Why? I don't want to…" Courtney said in a whiney voice.

"Don't worry there will be booze." Rose chuckled.

"Well…in that case."

Both girls laughed as they walked into their next class.

Rest of the school day passed quickly for everyone. Mostly because Rotwood wasn't around to ruin people's lives. Jake had to drive home alone again as Rose had work.

Jake dressed himself into his Huntsclan attire and climbed out of his window. He sat down on the gravel and started meditating.

**End of chapter.**

**I am not satisfied with this chapter. And I will most likely redo it before I move on. Second I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I wish I could say it's because of my driver's license but sadly enough I am swamped with work, it's cooling down a little since I have a school week coming up. So I might be able to update a little. Trust me if things would have gone the way I wanted them to go. I would have been at least 5 chapters further plus the first chapter of: A way to the past.**

**Enough of my own misery **

**Onej6**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVII**

After some time of meditating Jake got up and stretched a little. He looked at his clock and frowned "Half past five? She usually is right on time," Jake shrugged as he started to practice fighting moves.

After another while he looked at his clock again. "five minutes till six," Jake reached into his pocket to get out his Huntsclan communicator.

"That won't be necessary." A male voice came out of nowhere.

Jake turned his head towards the sound and gave a small nod. "Thomas, do you know why Huntsgirl isn't showing up."

"She and I have a meeting with the high order considering you, it will start in a few minutes. you're relieved from your duties for tonight," Thomas said as he leaned against the roof's edge. "Have a pleasant night, Jake."

"Thomas wait, if it's a meeting considering me. shouldn't I be there?"

Thomas stopped in his track and turned to face Jake. "Normally I would say yes. But in this case it is better if you aren't there. I crossed some lines by telling you about the clan and I broke even more rules as I let you join. If you are not in the meeting with us, they can't blame you. again, night Jake."

Thomas twisted the staff he was holding and tapped it on the ground, in a flash he disappeared. Unknowing leaving Jake in an internal struggle.

Jake took of his mask as he walked to the edge of the roof. He leaned on it looking down into the busy streets of New York. He sighed and sat down with his back against the edge.

"He's willing to save me from punishment. It might have been his own mistake. But still he tries to save me from it. I really start to think I am doing the wrong thing."

Jake rested his head on his hands as he ran one of them through his hair. "I would never see a dragon taking the blame for me. The most likely blame me for something they did."

Jake got up and dusted off his suit. He climbed back into his apartment and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, Spud. About that game night you were talking about, you're still in?"

"I'll be at you're place in five minutes." With nothing more said Spud disconnected the call.

Jake blinked a few times. "He doesn't know my address. As if on cue his cell phone rang.

"uhm, where do you live exactly." Spud sheepishly asked. Jake told Spud the directions and after a few minutes Spud walked into the apartment.

"Whoa, you're crib is amazing."

"Thanks, Jake said as he took a bottle of Coke and sat down in front of the TV. The game console already turned on. "What's in the bag?"

"Let's see." Spud said as he opened the bag. "Four energy shots, some first-aid for the game console, two bags of snacks and last but not least, plasters." Spud smiled as he plopped down next to Jake, who looked at him with a befuddled look.

"I can get the first three but why plasters?"

"I have a habit to injure myself during gaming." Spud said as he cracked his knuckles and took the controller from the table.

"Thanks for mentioning." Jake said as he rolled his eyes. "Do you want to play 2D or 3D?"

Now Spud was the one who looked at Jake with a befuddled look. "You mean 3D as in play for a long time and have major headache afterwards? Not to mention tearing eyes and nausea."

"We don't have to." Jake said as he selected the 2D setting of the game.

"Jake, turn on the 3D."

"But, you said." Jake asked baffled.

"I am willing to sacrifice my good health for the ultimate gaming experience. Damn if I would be lost in the desert and a genie would grant me one wish, it would be a portable gaming console with infinity battery and a red bull dispenser."

"Sure," Jake said as he moved away from Spud. He tossed him the 3D-glasses and set the settings to 3D.

"It's wonderful." Spud wiped away a tear as the living room turned into a battlefield.

**Xxx**

The air crackled and a green orb formed itself out of nothing, as soon as it appeared it disappeared again leaving a man standing it its place.

"You're late," Rose grumbled as Thomas walked to her.

"I am late because you forgot to, inform Jake." Thomas said as he walked past her into the meeting room.

"Was he angry? Did he say something?" Rose asked as she followed Thomas.

"No, he didn't. Why you're asking?"

"Just curious." Rose shrugged, which got a chuckle from Thomas.

Both humans demeanor changed as three men walked into the room all dressed in maroon cloaks a thick metal necklace around their necks a Huntsclan pendant on the chain. Rose shivered these men always reminded her of the Sith.

"Huntsgirl and Huntsmaster, welcome. Have a seat." One of the men said his voice raspy and cold. His wrinkled and pale hand pointed to two chairs who had appeared out of nowhere.

Rose and Thomas bowed before they sat down. the three men sat down at throne like chair at the other side of Rose and Thomas.

"Do you know why you are here?" Another man asked. His voice was enough to send a shiver down Both Thomas and Rose's spine.

"We are here because of Jonathon's son. Jacob Luke Long."

"Exactly." The third one spoke with an eerie gurgle in his voice. "You know what the consequences are for taking in an unmarked."

This confused Rose, on the first training Jake clearly had a dragon birthmark. "High order, I believe there has been a misunderstanding." Rose started. "On the first training I caught him as he was changing into the Huntsclan attire, he definitely had a dragon shaped mark on his body."

There was a short silence between the ones who was attending at the meeting, Thomas had his eyebrows raised.

The one who had spoken first turned his face or what Rose thought was his face towards Thomas.

"Us was told that you observed him from the day his father died, can you please explain how he suddenly has the mark?"

Thomas swallowed and took a deep breath. "We observed him, yes. But his father had confirmed there wasn't a mark when he was born. So we never really recorded it. It must be a coincidence it cleared out and resembled a dragon."

The second leader placed his boney fingers against each other. "A mark doesn't turn into a dragon by coincidence Huntsmaster. It happens for a reason," The leader swallowed. "He might be one of us,"

Thomas looked confused at the leaders. "Off course if he has the mark, it's his birthright to join the clan."

"No, you fool. He might be one of us. everyone in the order got there mark not as they were born but years after." The third one said. "But it took him extraordinarily long to get the mark. He needs to be tested."

"He's not ready." Rose suddenly piped up. "We've been training for a week, it will take some time."

The three men chuckled. "It takes more than training to pass this test. It will take a huge amount of luck. Consider yourself free from punishment Huntsmaster and look forward to a promotion… if the boy succeeds. Dismissed."

The high order got out of their thrones and disappeared out of the room.

"They freak me out every time." Thomas said as he got up.

"I noticed. Never thought I would see you shiver." Rose taunted.

"I am honest Rose, these men are number one on my fears list, after that spiders."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Spiders?"

Thomas nodded. "Not the little ones but magic spiders growing as big as a truck. Scary as hell."

Rose held in a chuckle as she grew worried. "What about Jake?"

"The high order is notorious for slow working, he might have a few months before the actual test is being held. So train him well. I want you both at the Huntsclan academy. When you have a break from school. I believe in two weeks you have one. If so consider you lucky, the Saturday of that week is the birthday of the Huntsclan and a big party is being held at the academy."

Rose sighed, she didn't want to go to the academy it was a hell hole, but then she remembered something. she wouldn't be taught by others she would be teaching Jake. So it might be a bit better.

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds great."

**End of chapter**

**So how was that? I decided not to redo the last chapter most because I've been thinking and the thing I had originally planned for that chapter would be a bit too fast, so I will save that for now.**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XVIII**

"Spud, I think we should stop." Jake said as he shot a worried look into the direction of Spud.

"One more battle." Spud shouted totally pumped from the energy-shots he had. "Just one more!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get a stroke." Jake said annoyed as he got up and stretched himself. He walked towards the big window and looked outside. The lights coming from the streets below made it easy for Jake to scout the neighborhood. He chuckled slightly as he saw a pixie flying into an alley.

"So many magic, and yet no one notices. People are blind for the things around them." He whispered as he took a sip from his drink. "A whole world right in front of their noses but still they can't see it. I always wonder what the world would have looked like if we lived together with humans." Jake shivered slightly as all kind of images flashed through his head. "Nope not going to happen…At least not peacefully."

Jake turned as he heard a cry of victory coming from the couch.

"Whoo-hoo," Spud cheered. "After sixty battles a average K/D of twenty five against two. I just ranked." Spud waited impatiently for the game console to load the leader boards. "What! I'm number 230.453 on the worlds list? This game sucks." He mumbled as he placed the controller on the table and put back his stuff in his bag. "See ya later, Jake. Was a fun night despite the fact my rank didn't change that much."

Jake waited for Spud to get out as he started cleaning the living room after fifteen minutes the living room was clean and Jake plopped on the couch with a beer.

"Goddamn, my head hurts." Jake rubbed his temples. He looked at the clock and frowned. "Half past two? Rose isn't back yet. Should I call her?" He asked himself. He took out his cellphone and looked at it for a while. "Rose is a grown woman, she doesn't need me to check up on her." With nothing else said Jake went to bed.

A few hours later a dark silhouette moved in front Jake's window. Slowly opening it and jumping in.

"Where is it," The silhouette said as it looked around the room. without a single sound it moved to the drawers beside Jake's bed. It stopped its movement for a while as Jake stirred.

"You're a shame for dragons, a normal dragon would already have woken up."

"Maybe I already am awake." A voice said as it slammed the intruder out of the building onto the roof.

The intruder rolled on her belly and got back on her feet. "How did you? you were asleep."

"Doppelganger," Jake replied as he and the intruder circled each other.

"Clever young dragon. Now tell me where do you have it?" The person shouted.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jake charged at the intruder and threw some fists at her. She blocked them gracefully and grabbed Jake's arm. The intruder chuckled as she looked at Jake's fist. "That's what I want." A tail appeared from under her cloak which kept Jake in place as she removed the ring.

"Give me back that ring, I need it." Jake shouted still in tail's vice grip.

The intruder inspected the ring and chuckled. "Why hide your heritage, Jacob. The mark means you were destined for one thing." She said as she dropped him. "Slaying dragons, try to explain how you got that mark overnight. Bye Jacob."

The woman knocked Jake out with her tail and two purple wings appeared on her back. She jumped of the roof with a cackle as she disappeared into the night.

XXX

"Jake?" Jake heard but it was still faint. "Jake!" It was a bit louder this time. Suddenly he felt something cold poured over him and he shot up.

"What the hell?" He shouted. As he took in his surroundings he saw two persons who he didn't want to see at the moment. "Thomas? Huntsgirl?"

"Would you please explain why you were on the roof instead of your bed?" Thomas said with a mixture of concern and anger.

Jake looked from Huntsgirl to Thomas and sighed there was no use for him to lie.

"Someone came into my room I woke up and forced her outside. She was looking for something." Jake said as he left out the part about the ring.

"Was she magical?" Huntsgirl asked.

Jake nodded. "Dragon, most likely."

Thomas nodded as he took out his phone. "Some protection will be necessary I can't move you out here. But I can have some men to patrol the area ."

Jake nodded as he got on his feet. "Thanks."

Thomas nodded. "I need a protection crew." He said through the phone. "The penthouse, there was a dragon attack so bring a trainee with you. With a bit of luck he or she can become a full member, yes. Bye." Thomas closed his phone and turned to Jake. "Jake, there is something else."

Jake swallowed. "Something else?"

Thomas nodded. "Undress."

Jake blinked a few times. "Say what?"

"Undress that's an order."

Jake swallowed and slowly started to pull off his shirt. _"As soon as they start to attack I will go dragon on them."_ Jake thought.

Jake pulled of his shirt and threw it on the roof. Thomas was looking at him wide eyed.

"Told you," Huntsgirl said. Jake looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, I doubted you Huntsgirl. Jake when did the mark clear out into a dragon? your father told me you were born without one."

Jake's mind made a jump into the air from relief. "Uhm… I actually don't know. " He lied smiling sheepishly.

"This is wonderful, now you are one of us. you are destined to do one thing." Thomas started.

"Slay dragons," Jake somberly said.

"Why so sad? This is a joyful moment. " Thomas laughed as he walked to Jake and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. "This needs a celebration. Tomorrow afternoon you're invited to a dinner bring someone you like. Will you be there?" The last question was directed towards Huntsgirl.

Rose turned on her heel as she hesitated, "I might be. I can't tell for now. I might have a date with someone tomorrow."

Thomas blinked a few times "You? a date? Well that's unexpected. Looks like I have to bring someone else. Dress nicely Jake."

Thomas was still in a good mood he started to whistle as he tapped his staff on the ground and disappeared, leaving the two alone.

"You have a date?" Jake asked amazed.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. Why you're asking?"

"You don't seem like the outgoing type." Jake said as he rubbed his neck.

Rose smiled behind her mask. "Trust me, Jake. If you would walk into me on the street you might even want to date me."

"Yeah, right."

Rose chuckled, as she walked towards Jake and whispered seductively in his ear. "Night, Jake." She squeezed his butt and turned her staff into a hoverboard before taking off.

Jake stood there slightly taken aback. "Did she just squeeze my ass?" He asked himself. Jake shuddered as he climbed back into his room. "I feel harassed." He said as he went to bed still a little shocked by what happened.

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you liked it. hmm I might write another oneshot got a little bit of an idea but it still needs some fine tuning. So that was all from me for now**

**Please review**

**Onej6 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XIX**

"Morning," Rose said cheerfully as a exhausted looking Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," He grumbled back and clutched his head. "Never again, I'm playing 3D again. My head hurts like hell."

Rose chuckled as she took a sip from her coffee. "There is coffee if you like. I have to warn you it's a bit strong."

Jake got up and searched for a mug in the cabin as he filled it with coffee and sugar he sat back down sighing deeply. "Why are you smiling?" He asked his eyebrow risen.

Rose shrugged. "I just feel like smiling, so you still want to go to the club tonight?"

Jake frowned, he had totally forgotten about it. "Uhm, listen Rose. I don't know if I can."

"Oh…" Rose replied with disappointment. "Well… We always could go another time." Rose took the plate she used and walked to the sink.

Jake swallowed. Damn how he hated if he disappointed someone. Why did Thomas had to plan the dinner tonight. _"Wait that's it"_ He thought. _"The dinner. I could bring someone."_

Rose was slightly disappointed. She had expected him to offer her to join him at the dinner. But he didn't ask. She sighed inwardly as she was cleaning her plate. She started to dry the plate, Jake walked up to her and leaned against the counter.

"If you want to." He started sounding a bit unsure. "A friend of my dad invited me to have dinner with him tonight at some fancy restaurant. If…"

"Sure…" He was cut short by Rose who was smiling again. "I would love to."

Jake nodded and smiled. "He told me to dress nice, so I think of wearing something formal. But the thing is I don't really have something that qualifies for that so would you go to the mall with me. As my personal style coach?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You're a guy and you ask a girl to go shopping with you?"

"Yeah, I really didn't have a style as I lived in China, most of the time I wore a school uniform."

Rose chuckled. "Get ready, the mall opens in ten minutes. If we hurry we will evade all the shopaholics."

Jake nodded and both got ready for their trip to the mall. As they got there, most stores where busy opening their doors. They were almost the only customers except for a few older people.

"In here." Rose said as she pulled Jake into a shop which had all kind of famous brands.

"Courtney where are you!" Rose shouted as they were in the store.

"Rose?" Courtney asked confused as she stuck her head out of a door in the back.

Rose dragged Jake towards the door and let go of him. "I need your help."

Courtney looked confused at Jake and back to Rose who had a pleading look on her face. With a sigh she nodded. "What is it?" she asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rose stepped aside and pointed to Jake. "We need something formal but also something that fits his age and his looks."

Courtney looked at Jake and walked a few circles around him. Her scrutinizing look turned into a big grin which gave Jake the chills. "I've got the right thing." She said as she walked away only to come back after a few minutes with a huge pile of clothes.

"Try these on." She said as she threw Jake a pants a shirt and jacket.

After numerous outfits and dozen pairs of shoes Courtney and Rose smiled as Jake stepped out of the booth now dressed in straight black pants, a grey buttoned shirt, a black jacket and some casual but jet formal pair of shoes.

"So, how do I look?" Jake asked as he turned and showed himself.

Courtney smiled and wiped away some imaginary sweat from her forehead. "Captain, the mission is a success."

Rose nodded. "Still I feel there is missing something." She said as she walked towards a rack that had sunglasses on them. She searched for one that seemed fit and handed it to Jake. "Perfect." She smiled.

Jake went to the counter and paid. After a little small talk between the two women. Rose and Jake said goodbye.

"We're done now, aren't we?" Jake asked.

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, we still need my outfit." Without further words said Rose pulled Jake into a clothing shop exclusively for women.

"Welcome, to madam Magnifique." A woman immediately said as they walked in. Jake already noticed this woman was full of fake enthusiasm only by the way she talked.

"Hi," Rose replied with mock kindness. "I am looking for something formal, but at the same time it needs to be sexy."

Jake blinked a few times after hearing that.

The woman looked at Rose with a dirty look and forced a smile on her face. "Certainly miss."

"Bitch," Rose muttered as the woman was out of earshot.

"If you would be so kind to follow me." The woman asked as she came back. "I might have the right thing."

"So, I presume a size twelve will do." The woman asked as they walked towards the booths.

Rose scoffed. "An eight is fine."

The woman smiled as she handed Rose a black dress. "There you go."

Rose took the dress and went into the booth.

Jake sat down in front of the booth on a chair and waited for Rose to get into the dress. After a few minutes she came out. "How do I look."

Jake who had turned to a seemingly interesting lamp turned his eyes to Rose. If it was physically possible his jaw would be on the ground. She was wearing the black dress who had a open back side as the front was held up by three strings around Rose's neck. Her left leg was shown because of a cut in the dress that ended a bit lower than her tight

Rose chuckled. "I presume it looks good."

Jake closed his mouth and opened it again. "You look gorgeous." He sputtered. "Damn."

Rose blushed a little as she walked back into the booth. After she had changed again she took the dress and found some high heels which fitted to them. After paying for the items, they went back to the car and drove home, Jake still a little baffled by Rose's dress.

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Onej6 **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XX**

As Jake and Rose arrived home it already was time to get dressed, they had spent more time at the mall than they originally intended. Jake had dressed himself into the clothes he bought earlier and was now busy getting his hair done.

He groaned as he threw the comb into the sink. He sat down on a little chair in the bathroom and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she came walking into the bathroom. Her hair was wrapped into a towel. But she already had put on the dress and high heels.

Jake sighed as he pointed to his hair which was neatly combed backwards but still a few strands of hair sticking up. "I can't get this goddamn hair right."

Rose chuckled as she walked to him, as she stood in front of him she used her hands to ruffle Jake's hair into the hairdo he usually has. "Just stick with the out of bed look," She said as she walked to the door and leaned against the frame.

Jake smiled as he got up from the chair. "Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. Now get out I still need to get ready." Rose ordered him.

Jake walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, he took out his phone and dialed Thomas's number. "Hey, Thomas about tonight. Where's the restaurant, you haven't told me that yesterday."

Thomas chuckled on the other side. "It's restaurant Glamour, just type it into the navigation of your car and it will direct you to it. So found someone to join you, despite the amount of time you've had?"

"Yes I found someone. It's my Roommate Rose."

Thomas swallowed and kept silent for a moment, something told him that there was a chance for blowing Rose's cover tonight. _"Why did I have to invite these fools."_ He thought.

"Thomas? Still there?"

Thomas shook himself out of his current state and took a deep breath, as he continued with some hard found enthusiasm. "That's great, so any special reasons to pick her?" He asked.

Now Jake was the one who was silent. "I…uhm. No, she's just coming as a friend."

Thomas laughed heartily. "Sounds different to me."

"Okay, she's cute, smart and for the week I've known her now she seems like fun to be with." Jake said with a smile on his face. Suddenly he felt a presence in the room. "Thomas got to go. See you at the restaurant." Jake disconnected the call and turned around to look at a bright smiling Rose.

"These things were about me, am I right?" She asked.

"Uhm, no." Jake lied, Rose raised her eyebrow and looked at him unbelievingly. "Yes, I mean…"

Rose walked towards him and placed a finger against his lips. "Come here." She said as she cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled him closer. Their lips touched just lightly as Rose moved away again.

"So was it about me, yes or no?"

Jake nodded. "yes, and they are true."

Rose smiled as she leaned in and kissed Jake, this time ruffling his hair as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake hesitantly started to caress her hair. After a few minutes they both broke apart. Their foreheads now pressed together as they both smiled sheepishly at each other.

"I think we need to go, or else we will be late." Jake said still smiling.

Rose nodded as they walked to the door wrapping her arm around Jake's in the process.

XXX

"Both of you, behave and remember. You don't know Rose."

"Yeah, Yeah." Two boys replied at the same time.

"Hey, Huntsmaster. We know we shouldn't recognize Huntsgirl. But what if she recognizes us?" One of the boys asked.

Thomas smacked a hand into his face. "Why did I invite you two. By the way, your numbers aren't exactly names parents would give to their children. So 88 for now you're called Jamal and 89 you are called Emil."

"Why do I…" 89 started but stopped talking as the Huntsmaster glared at him. "Emil is fine." 89 gulped.

The limousine they were in stopped in front of a big restaurant as the valet opened the door and let the three men get out.

XXX

Jake drove the car in front of the restaurant as the valet opened Rose's door and helped her out. Jake felt out of place as he looked at the immense building build in renaissance style.

"One hell of a crib." Jake said as he looked at the building with amazement. He frowned as the valet walked to him and held up his hand. "What do you want?" Jake asked.

"The key." The valet said with a fake English accent.

"Just hand him the key, Jake." Rose said as she placed her hand on her hip.

Jake handed the key from the car to the man and walked to Rose, he offered her his arm and they both walked into the building.

The waiting area alone had several people in it. As a small orchestra played classical music.

"Yes, this is going to be fun." Jake muttered.

"Hey, just act like the rest."

"How?" Jake asked as they waited behind a man who must have weighed five-hundred pounds.

"Just act rich and smile." Rose took two glasses of champagne as a waiter walked past them. "Here,"

"At least there is one good thing coming from it."

"And that is?" Rose asked as she stared at a small fountain in the hall.

"I get to be here with you."

Rose smiled as she turned to Jake.

"Name?" Someone asked as they arrived at the door.

"The reservation is on Huntsman." Jake said.

The woman raised her eyebrow and nodded, "Gustavo! Take over. I have a special guest." She shouted and ushered Jake and Rose to follow.

After some walking they came to a room. The woman opened the huge wooden door and stepped aside. To let both in. As Jake and Rose were inside, the door was closed by the woman again and Thomas raised from his seat.

"Welcome, Jake. And you are?"

Rose smiled as she walked towards Thomas.

"Rose Killdragonosa. A pleasure to meet you." Rose said as she winked at Thomas who smiled back in return. "I'm Thomas Huntsman, here on my right is Emil and to my left Jamal. I hope you are hungry."

Thomas clapped in his hands and sat down giving a small nod towards Jake.

A cook walked in and headed straight for Thomas. He grabbed Thomas hand and shook it.

"Allow, monsieur Huntsman. Always a pleasure to have such a great individual. Inside my humble abode." The Cook chuckled as he went around the table and shook the hands of everyone. "I hope you all are hungry, for this special occasion. I have imported the best the world can offer."

"That's great, Adrian. I can't wait but please a bottle of your finest wine first."

Adrian bowed as he walked out of the room.

He returned with several bottles, after some tasting Thomas picked one and Adrian poured the wine into the glasses of the group as he explained what he had in mind for the evening.

It didn't take long for Adrian to bring the first dish of the evening. Slowly they started some small talk. As the evening progressed and the bottle of wine started to empty. Jake placed his hand into that of Rose which didn't go unnoticed by Thomas.

"If you guys, will excuse me." Jake said as he got up. Thomas nodded as Jake went out of the room. he looked at both 88 and 89.

"Both of you, leave the room."

"But…" They both started, they both groaned as they saw from the Huntsman's look that resistance was futile. Now Thomas and Rose were alone in the room.

"You could have mentioned there was a chance he would ask you." Thomas said as he took a sip from his wine.

"Why, it would only have ruined the surprise." Rose chuckled.

"Don't use such tone, I invited those two morons because I thought it was safe enough. Do you know what consequences it will have if he finds out who you really are?"

"No, but why lie to him, why can't I just tell him who I am." Rose asked.

"That reason I sadly enough have to keep for myself." Thomas said grimly. " Let him grow on to you tell him on the academy."

Rose groaned. "Two weeks? Come on Thomas. God knows what happens if he finds out before I tell him he might not understand."

"You will tell him on the academy. Don't let your feelings disobey my orders, Huntsgirl."

Rose gritted her teeth together as she said. "Yes Huntsmaster."

As both Thomas and Rose started to eat again, Jake came back in.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

Thomas smiled as he shook his head. He looked at his clock and smiled again. "Look at the time." He said as he got up at that moment both 88 and 89 walked in. "Yo Huntsgirl…"

Jake, Rose and Thomas froze as 88 said this.

"Uh-oh someone's in trouble." 89 said as he saw the looks from everyone in the room.

**End of chapter**

**So I hope you like it. ugh I am not good at Fluff I can't write the dang stuff…-.- well I hope it isn't too bad to read. **

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	22. Chapter 22

_**ChapterXXI**_

"Jake…" Thomas started. But Jake wasn't listening, a mixed look of hurt and disappointment was on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly he shoved his chair from the table and got up to leave.

"Jake, wait!" Rose shouted as she took his arm.

"Don't touch me." He said as he shook himself free. He slammed the door shut as he walked out.

"That went better than expected." Thomas joked a little, but the look on his face held nothing in that direction.

Rose turned around, full of anger. "Look what you have done!" She shouted. "If I could tell him who I really was, nothing like this would have happened, And you two!" She turned to both 88 and 89. "Why do you have to be the idiots that ruin everything. This is the second time you ruin something important to me!"

88 swallowed as he and 89 looked at the ground ashamed.

"You're not even worth to be called hunters." Rose said as she took her purse and walked to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Thomas asked.

"Find, Jake." Rose said as she paused at the door.

"You won't, give him some room."

Rose raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "Yeah right." She opened the door and walked out. Thomas ran to the door and shouted.

"I order you not to go after him."

Rose stopped in her tracks but did not turn towards Thomas. She took a deep breath and flicked her finger backwards as she started walking again. "Fuck your orders, look where they got us."

Thomas snorted and looked through the restaurant, everyone was looking at him wide eyed.

"What are you looking at!" He roared. Everyone who was looking turned away and continued eating. Thomas went back into the room and collapsed in a chair cradling his head.

"Why does it has to be so difficult?" He asked no one in particular.

"Uhm, we are going back to the mansion," 88 said as he tiptoed to the door.

"Not so fast," Came the calm voice from Thomas.

88 cursed as he let his shoulder slump "Kraken?"

"Exactly."

**XXX**

Jake pushed away everyone who was in his way to reach the exit of the restaurant. As a security member tried to grab him, Jake tossed the man into a table. As he got outside his car was driven in front of the stairs of the building.

"You're car, sir." The valet said cheery, totally ambiguous to Jake's temper.

"Keep it," Jake growled as he walked past the guy on to the busy streets of new York. As soon as he was in an alley, he focused himself on his dragon form. With more violence than normal, his dragon form consumed his human form. He roared as he took off, into the sky.

Jake flew through the sky, letting the cold wind cool him off. He closed his eyes as he sighed deeply. With a light thud he landed on the empire state building, reverting back to human form. Slumped shoulders he sat down at its ledge.

"Damn, wrong choices must run in the family. How could I be so stupid, no girl her age can afford the apartment we're using. She knew too much of mythology. The way she reacted as she saw Thomas in front of the class. How he tested her. Everything screamed there was something off…" Jake talked to himself. "And the worst part I fell for it, I fell for someone who is my enemy."

Jake sat in silence as his ear picked up a sound with a roll he evaded two slashing claws who cut right through the concrete.

"You again," Jake hissed.

Fire engulfed the persons claws as she retracted them back in the cloak.

"Indeed, so still able to keep your little secret?"

Jake chuckled as he took a cylindrical cane out of his jacket, as he pressed a button on it, the thing turned into a Huntsstaff. "Guess what, if you hadn't shown up. My cover would have been blown, so I have to thank you for stealing that ring."

The person was slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly. She rose her hand in which she had a scroll. Jake recognized the scroll it had the emblem of the dragon council on it. These scrolls where only handed to dragons who had gotten a special assignment from which no one could know. Sadly enough the scroll hadn't changed since the beginning of the council. Because of that everyone knew of them.

"Want to know the real reason why your father tried to kill you and your mother?" The person slyly asked.

Jake tensed and tightened his grip on his staff. "What do you know about my father?" He demanded.

Under the hood of the cloak the woman smiled. "Looks like I found a weakness."

"Let me show you how I make from my weakness my strongest point." Jake stuttered from anger, keep cool was the thought that ran through his head. He knew if he would attack in pure rage he would be no match for this woman.

"I'll give you the scroll, but on one condition. You'll have a word with my master."

Jake looked from the scroll towards the woman. "Who's your master?"

"My master has many names: The dark one, king Slither. Some people call him the origin of evil. But most call him The Dark Dragon."

"You can't be serious. The dark dragon?" Jake stepped away from the woman. "What does he want with me?"

"I don't know. But what I know is that he is watching you since the day you were born." The woman said impatiently. "Now do you want the scroll, yes or no?"

Jake looked at the scroll and sighed. The hooded woman smiled. "No." Jake said calmly.

As quick as the smile had appeared on the woman's face it disappeared. "What? you insolent little cub. If I can't make you join my master, I will dispose of you."

"Oh no you won't!" A other female voice came in.

As the person turned around a green beam caught her right in the chest throwing her off balance.

"Rose no!" Jake screamed as he ran towards the woman, the cloaked woman stumbled on her feet as Jake ran towards her with a roar fire engulfed her and her cloak disappeared leaving a purple dragon.

Jake stopped in his tracks, "Chang?" He whispered. Chang charged for him but before she could get her claws on him another green beam threw her into an air-conditioning unit. Rose landed next to Jake as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked her eyes full of concern. Jake nodded and both turned towards Chang, who groaned.

"Let's finish her," Rose said as she charged her staff again.

"No wait," Jake said as he walked towards Chang, who's wing was clearly broken. Jake placed his foot on the wing and applied pressure. Which resulted in a pained roar coming from Chang. "Where is the scroll?"

Chang smiled tauntingly. "The scroll is already gone. Did you really believe I would carry such information with me?" Rose looked at the conversation between the two slightly confused.

Again Jake pressed his foot on the broken wing, Chang roared as tears started to form in her eyes. "What do you know about my father?" Jake asked now pointing his Huntsstaf which crackled with magic at Chang's neck.

"That is something I will take with me into my grave." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Consider it done." Jake said as he fired the Huntsstaf with a determined look on his face.

The shrill scream died out quickly as a bit off smoke rose from the staff. As if someone flicked a switch little drops started to fall out of the sky rapidly turning into heavy rain. Within seconds Jake's clothes were soaked. Rose still stood behind him unsure what to do. Jake who still looked at the body started to realize what he had done.

"I killed her." He said dropping the staff. "I killed her."

Slowly he walked backwards until he tripped over a beam which had come loose from the air-conditioning.

"I killed her."

Rose ran to him as she wrapped her arms around him, she used one hand to caress Jake's hair.

"It's okay, the first kill is always the hardest." Rose tried to sooth him as she rocked him back and forth.

"I killed her." Jake said again as he had become extremely pale.

"Come, let's get us home." Rose said as she pulled Jake to his feet she pressed a few buttons on her Huntsstaff and set up a beacon for a team that would retrieve the dragons body. After that she took Jake's Huntsstaff and entered the coordinates to their apartment. Jake still in shock of what he had done.

**End of chapter**

**So how was that? enjoyable? did it meet your expatiations?**

**I like you guys you know that right? and I assume you like the story seeing your reviews, they are all nice and praising. But please don't be too nice. As much as I like nice reviews I like constructive criticism. I am still trying to improve my writing. So got a word I use that bothers you. or my grammar. Please tell me**

**Onej6 **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter XXII**_

As Rose entered the apartment she helped Jake change his clothes. Jake still was in shock. He didn't say a word, he did not complain and just let Rose change him. After she had done this she sat down with him on the couch, holding him close. She ran her hand through his hair the whole time. After a long period of silence between the two. Rose decided it was best that she talked to him.

"I suppose I owe you an apology." She started. Jake replied with a sigh and swallowed.

"You don't owe me anything." He whispered.

"Yes, I do." Rose softly said. "Listen Jake, I can say that it wasn't my fault. But that is untrue, I am your friend and friends don't lie to each other. We don't keep things hidden. It was stupid of me to obey Thomas's order."

"Listen, Rose you don't owe me anything. Trust me, I am a bit disappointed that's all." Jake said as he sat straight and looked Rose in the eyes. "I learned something tonight, look further than the eye can see. I only saw your cute loving side, but there is more."

Rose looked down and closed her eyes. "Yeah, my evil side."

Jake chuckled as he took her lifted her head up. "No, I saw your strong and protective side. If you weren't there god knows what would have happened. Thomas was right, you are protective for the ones you love."

Rose smiled shyly. "Thanks," She whispered.

Jake pulled her close and kissed her, as they broke free Rose cuddled close to Jake who wrapped his arms around her. Rose leaned her head against Jake's chest and Jake rested his on hers. Both drifted off to dreamland.

**XXX**

Somewhere below the streets of Manhattan. A figure stirred and rose from the ground he was laying on. The scowl that was on his face turned into a eerie smile which showed rows of razor sharp teeth.

"She failed…" The booming voice of the creature echoed through the dwelling he inhabited. "Excellent." He added as he filled the room with a blood curling cackle.

**XXX**

The next morning Rose, shot up and looked around. "Jake?" She called. She looked around the room Jake nowhere to be seen. "Jake?" She called again.

"I'm here." Jake said as he came walking out of his room already dressed.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked her eyebrow risen.

"I need to talk to my grandfather, it won't take long."

"Is it about yesterday?" Rose asked.

Now Jake was the one who rose his eyebrow. "Off course not, nothing about the Huntsclan towards relatives, right?"

Rose nodded as she laid back on the couch, making herself comfortable. "I'll pick up the car, okay?" She said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

Jake nodded, "Sounds good to me," He walked to her and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll be back in a jiffy"

Rose nodded, as Jake left the apartment.

A few minutes later, the bell above the shop's door chimed as Jake walked in.

Out of the back came Gregory,

"Welcome to Canal street Electronics never had a customer…" He stopped as he saw it was Jake. A taunting smile formed on his face. "If it isn't my lovely cousin."

Jake raised an eyebrow and snorted. "What is it Greggy?"

"The name is Gregory, show some respect to the first American dragon." He said as he puffed out his scrawny chest.

"They told you that?" Jake said now both eyebrows raised.

"Told me what?"

"Never mind, where's gramps?" Jake asked.

"In the back," Gregory answered as he took a broom and started to swipe the floor with it. "He's talking with the dragon council."

Jake nodded as he started to walk to the curtain, he stopped as Gregory stepped in front of him.

"You can't go in there, something happened yesterday and it sounded very bad."

"Get out my way." Jake growled as he pushed Gregory out of his way, who stumbled and fell into a pile of outdated VHSs recorders.

The conversation that was going on behind the curtain abruptly stopped as Jake walked in. Loa Shi looked at Jake with a quizzical look. "Young dragon? What brings you here so early?"

"We need to talk about Chang." Jake said.

Kulde rose from his chair, "You know who killed her?" He asked hopefully. Jake nodded.

"Who is it?" Omnia asked.

"You are looking at him." Jake said, as he said this all councilors jumped on their feet and assumed dragon form, Loa Shi looked at his grandson wide eyed.

"Relax," Jake said as he casually sat down on a chair next to the curtain.

"Murderer," Kulde hissed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jake exploded. "I didn't want to kill her either, but she was working with the dark dragon. She asked me to join him."

"Liar!"Kulde hissed again.

"You don't believe me?" Jake asked. "I know you have a bottle of truth potion with you everywhere you go. I am offering to take it, after that you can question me."

Omnia turned towards Kulde. "He's telling the truth." She said. "I've read his mind."

Kulde looked from Omnia towards Jake. "The dark dragon? That's impossible, your grandfather killed him years ago."

"I never told you I killed the dark dragon." Loa Shi chimed in. "I told you I defeated him, but never said that I killed him."

Kulde looked at Omnia his face as white as his beard, "Please tell me the boy is lying,"

Omnia shook her head. "You can tell false words but the words of the mind are always true."

Kulde swallowed and reverted back to human form. "This isn't good, if Chang is.. I mean was a servant from the Dark Dragon, all our secrets are known by him. This is bad, real bad." Kulde paced franticly through the room. "God knows where he is. He can be here even in New York. Send a messenger fairy to every dragon on duty to be on the lookout for the dark dragon."

"What if there are more spies?" Andam asked.

Kulde looked at him and started pacing even faster. "You are right, everyone could be a servant of the Dark Dragon, even you."

"Now don't get paranoid." Andam said as he tried to calm down Kulde. "Remember it is just a dragon."

Jake nodded. "He's right, as long as it can bleed you can kill it."

Kulde looked at Jake with a angry look. "Is that what they teach you in the Huntsclan?" He hissed.

"Let's get back to the isle and start on the preparations. We might accomplish what our predecessors couldn't, capture and trial the Dark Dragon." Omnia said.

Kulde and Andam nodded.

"What about me? With that wacko on the loose, do I still stay undercover?" Jake asked.

"Yes, They might have a way to defeat the dragon. They are slayers after all, if we find the Dark Dragon. We will send a message through your grandfather. Where you can find him. This once the Huntsclan could be useful."

Jake nodded. Omnia took of her councilor necklace and pointed it at a wall a beam of light came out of the pendant and opened a portal.

"We'll keep in touch." Omnia said as they walked through it. after that the portal exploded in tiny glitters.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop on people." Jake hissed.

Out of shock Gregory dropped into the back half of the shop. He got back on his feet, eyes wide and slightly trembling.

"The dark dragon is alive and he could be in New York?" He asked scared.

"Yes, looks like the American dragon has some work to do." Jake chuckled. Gregory became pale and fainted.

"Oh my…" Loa Shi said, he jumped of his chair and walked towards Gregory. "Stay alert, Jake. the dark dragon has numerous ways of luring you into his sticky web of black magic."

"Gramps, I didn't came here to talk about the dark dragon."

Loa Shi dropped Gregory's wrist, which he had checked for a pulse and turned towards Jake a questioning look on his face.

"Before Chang 'died'. She showed me a scroll with the insignia from the dragon council. It was about my father."

Loa Shi's wrinkled face paled a little, he swallowed.

**End of chapter.**

**So how was that? Let me tell you I am tired it's 12 pm here right now, so sleepy. Well I really don't have much to say except: A boy with glitters isn't a vampire. XD**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter XXIII

Lao Shi had paled and looked even more older than normal. "A scroll? With the dragon council's insignia?"

Jake nodded. Suddenly Lao Shi exploded into cursing. "Those imbeciles, how could I have been so stupid!"

"Gramps, what's wrong?" Jake asked as his grandfather clutched his chest. "Are you going to get a stroke?"

"No!" Lao Shi snapped, he jumped of his chair and walked towards a drawer. He opened it and took out a scroll also with the dragon insignia on it. "A few months before your father attacked you and your mother. I got this." Lao Shi opened the scroll and started to read.

_Dear, Lao Shi Luong,_

_After an investigation considering your daughter's husband; Jonathon Long. We have some disturbing facts about him. We were busy with exterminating a big faction of the Huntsclan. As one face kept popping up. That of your son-in-law, We wanted to inform you before we take action._

_The dragon council,_

After reading Lao Shi looked at Jake.

"You knew?"

"Listen Jake, the Huntsclan works with all kind of companies, your dad was an expert in the world of finance. He might have been contacted and hired as an accountant by the Huntsclan. So I didn't want the council to confront him. I didn't like your father but there was one thing I couldn't deny he loved your mother." Lao Shi said as he placed the scroll on the table. "The council has been lying to me all these years."

Jake looked at his grandfather with a befuddled look.

"I am starting to suspect that they did something that made your father attack you. actually I am pretty sure."

"The council wouldn't do such a thing wouldn't they." Jake asked slightly sad.

"Jake I went to the council after I got that letter. I heard something. I didn't realize it…until now." Lao Shi said as he started to tell.

_/Flashback/_

_Lao Shi arrived through the elevator on the plains that covered the island. He smiled at the castle that was being renovated. He hadn't been here since he had left china. Suddenly a disgusting noise made his face twist in disgust. "Fu dog!" He shouted._

"_Yep, I tossed my cookies." Fu dog burped as he leaned against the elevator. Lao Shi mumbled in disgust as he made his way to the council's palace. He greeted several dragons who he hadn't seen in years. His friend Feng, who now took over his place as the Chinese dragon greeted him and they exchanged some battle techniques Feng also reported about the status back home. After this Lao Shi made his way towards the council's chamber. Fu dog most likely at a place where you could find food. _

_Lao Shi stopped as he heard voices in the room and wanted to knock but, he stopped and decided to eavesdrop._

"_Keep a close eye on him, and do what we have told you and before you know it. you'll be millionaires." Chang spoke her voice rude as always. "But remember do not hurt the boy."_

_Lao Shi quickly knocked on the door. The conversation suddenly came to halt as he entered. Lao Shi growled as he saw three Shape shifters inside the council's room._

"_What are they doing here?" Lao Shi growled._

"_Nothing that concerns you dragon Luong." The newly elected Councilor Kulde said. "Gentlemen we will wait for your answer."_

_Three creatures that were made up from all kinds of different wildlife nodded as they slithered out off the room. Lao Shi growled as one of them walked past him. "What were these leeches doing here?" Lao Shi asked again._

_Kulde sat down and shook his head. "Times are changing, Lao Shi. Sometimes we need to contact the most treacherous magical creatures around. But now, to what do we own your visit?"_

"_It regards my daughter, you send me a letter and I want you to leave her husband alone. The man is an idiot to think he's Huntsclan is the same as the idea that the council created the Huntsclan._

_Chang chuckled. "We have our suspicions and we will take action."_

_Lao Shi glared at Chang. "Let me promise you one thing, if one of you or someone else kills my daughters husband or only comes near to him, I will personally take care of that person and will leave the council."_

_Kulde raised his eyebrows as Chang looked at Lao Shi with her eyes narrowed to slits. The air became extremely tense in the room as the oldest member of the order councilor Radamee, sighed and smiled._

"_Lao Shi I will personally ensure you not a dragon will come close to your family."_

_Lao Shi looked at the man, the man was known for his cruel ways of killing and torturing his prisoners, who most of the time were Huntsclan members. But he was also know to keep his promises. Which calmed Lao Shi down. "Thank you councilor, I hope this doesn't affect our relationship with each other." Lao Shi smiled._

"_Of course not, well with that matter cleared out, any other news?"_

_Lao Shi's smile went even wider as he nodded like a kid that was asked if it wanted a giant ice cream. "My grandson burped his first fireball this morning. It almost burned down my shop."_

_To everyone this would be quite disturbing news but the councilors smiled as they heard this._

"_That's wonderful, looks like the boy is going to become really strong." Kulde smiled. "By the way the ring you requested has been made it will be delivered this week. Why the hell do you need it?"_

_Lao Shi paled. "For personal reasons."_

_After a small chat Lao Shi left to head back for America._

"_You lied to him." Kulde said as Lao Shi was gone._

_Radamee shook his head as a smile crept on his face. "I told him that no 'Dragon' would come near his family._

"_Still this doesn't feel right…"_

_/End of Flashback/_

"Those shape shifters could have been the people who forced your father into his state."

Jake was enraged as his grandfather was done talking. "Shape shifters?"

Angry he got up and walked to the door.

"Jake what are you going to do?"

"There is a village of shape shifters in new jersey." He said, as he took out a cylindrical shape that turned into a Huntsstaf.

"Jake..No, you won't." Lao Shi ordered and got up only to jump back as the staff was pointed at his throat.

"Listen gramps, now you are with me or you are against me. So which one is it?"

Lao Shi shook his head as tears started to form in his eyes. "Jake, don't do it. We aren't even sure."

"I know, but it will make me feel better." With that Jake disappeared with a tap of his staff.

"It might feel better first but it will poison you later." Lao Shi said to no one.

**End of chapter**

**Freaking hard chapter to write trust me, I had finished it yesterday but it didn't fit in the plot so out with the old and in with the new. I started from scratch -.-**

**Well I hope it was enjoyable to read**

**Onej6**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XIV**

Two weeks had passed and Jake was now getting ready for a week of Huntsclan academy. After the conversation with his grandfather he had in his rage, teleported to new Jersey. He didn't know there was a force field around the forest, so he had to walk the last stretch. That caused him to calm down and think properly.

His grandfather was right, he could go and kill all the villagers but what if the council 'hired' the shape shifters for something else. The last thing that made him reconsider were the children in the village. He had observed and saw little children playing cheerfully. He wasn't a coldblooded killer. He had refrained from attacking the village and returned back to New York. He was a little concerned about his behavior but he tried note to show.

Despite having two shitty weeks with several fights with his cousin and not to mention, the Huntsmaster passing out oral exams every god damn lesson. One good thing though came, Rose and he became closer. He now knew more about her than he did before. How she liked extreme sports, strolls along the beach and things she feared.

Training became better also it was though, tougher than dragon training and more strict. But Rose guided him through it. She was his trainer, partner and girlfriend. The last one he showed to everyone, he loved how Brad reacted as he walked through the school with her. His arm around her waist and pulling her close showing everyone Rose belonged to him.

Despite it going well between him and Rose. There was a small part of Jake screaming out to him, screaming that she was a hunter and he was a dragon. He ignored it and was ready to pay the price when needed.

"Hey, zoning out again?" Rose shook him out of his thoughts as she closed her suitcase.

Jake looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Just wondering if I could keep my hands of you for a week, I don't think the academy allows relationships between members."

Rose took her suitcase and carried it to the door, blushing slightly. "We are sharing a room together, and what happens in our room, stays in our room." She said as she winked.

Jake replied with a chuckle and clicked the suitcase into its locks. "How are we going to get there? Teleport?"

Rose shook her head as she started to smile.

"Car?" Jake asked again.

Rose shook her head again. Jake kept guessing but not getting it right, he gave up and sighed. "You'll see." Rose laughed as she looked at her watch and motioned Jake to come.

Several minutes later both were on their transport. kids roughly around thirteen year old littered the bus. Screaming, shouting and causing mischief. Rose laughing at Jake's irritation. Jake grumbled inwardly as the bus they were in started to drive.

"Watch your language," Rose said between laughs.

"You could at least told me we were going to take a school bus." Jake snapped.

"Nah." Rose shrugged. "It would only have ruined the surprise."

Jake opened his mouth to reply back but groaned instead as he leaned back into his chair, mumbling.

"Jake?" Rose started.

"What?" Jake replied as he dodged some sort of slime thrown his way.

"It takes six hours to get there."

Jake paled and slowly turned his head towards Rose. "Six hours?" He stuttered.

Rose nodded and stifled a laugh as Jake dodged another glob of slime.

"Aw man!" Jake whimpered as another liquid hit him square in the chest.

**XXX**

"Yep, he's ready for the scrapheap." A huntsman said as two other carried out the bus driver, who shook heavily and murmured gibberish.

Jake felt sorry for the man, he never thought that kids could drive someone insane in only six hours. He waited for his suitcase to be unloaded. Everyone's attitude changed as soon as they drove onto the compound, all kids went from baboons towards soldier like discipline.

"They change fast." Jake said as he took his suitcase and walked towards Rose.

"It's the aura of the academy. They are normal kids outside here, but in here they turn into well calculated hunters." Rose replied nodding to a few huntsmen who walked past them. "They are the lucky ones who only have to train in the vacations. Others don't have parents, they stay here all year long."

Jake placed his hand on Rose's shoulder and squeezed it a little. "Something tells me, you have spent here a long time."

Rose nodded sadly. "too long, for one person. I am grateful Thomas picked me as his student, the mansion is a hellhole but compared to this." Rose shook her head and motioned Jake to follow. "It's heaven."

In one of the towers in front of a big window, the headmaster watched as the students poured into his academy. He narrowed his eyes as he read the list that contained the names from the people that came in. "Jacob Long?" He whispered to himself, his eyebrows raised slightly. "It has been awhile since we last had a Long in this facility… Let's see if the boy lives up to his family's name."

**XXX**

Jake walked with Rose through the long corridor. One every side there were rooms, all looked the same except the numbers. Jake found it rather depressing, also since they had entered they only encountered people fully clad in Huntsclan attire. There wasn't a lot of diversity in that either.

"Room 117, this is us for a week." Rose said as she took the key, they had gotten from the receptionist. Jake and Rose entered the room and Jake frowned.

There were two beds, two closets, a bathroom and last but not least… no windows.

"That's it?" Jake asked as he threw the suitcase onto one of the beds. "No TV?"

Rose chuckled as Jake inspected the room.

"Not even a window, damn. Why don't we put ourselves into a dungeon." Jake mumbled and turned to Rose.

"So there is nothing that brightens, it up a little?" Rose seductively said as she was laying on her bed. Jake smiled as he walked to her and crawled onto the bed. till he was hovering over her.

"There might be something." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. their lips almost touched as there was a knock on the door. Rose groaned as she unromantically pushed Jake off her. Who shot her a quizzical look.

"Always open the door, it's a rule." She said as she walked to it.

She opened it and saw the headmaster, a man she hated with a vengeance.

He scowled and cleared his throat. "Since, Jacob over there is a Long. There is a small change of plans." He smiled.

Rose gulped and so did Jake as the headmaster motioned them to follow.

**End of chapter.**

**So how was that? I am considering continuing my one-shot 'a warm embrace' how does that sound. I have a little poll on my profile considering it. if you have read it and think it's worth continuing, just say in your review or vote.**

**For people who might not have read it, give it a shot and leave me a review ;) **

**Onej6 **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXV**

Jake and Rose were led through the entire compound, the Headmaster was giving a tour or so it seemed to Jake. Rose on the other hand had become very quite as she followed the two men.

"Do you see this man?" The Headmaster said as he pointed towards a painting from a person a huge dragon laying next to it. clearly no longer in life as a Huntsstaf was pierced through its chest."

Jake nodded as he stepped in front of the painting to see it more clearly. The amount of detail in it was astounding, Jake was wondering if it was painted with magic. "Who is it?" Jake asked genuinely interested.

"That's your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. Excuse me if I missed some greats." The Headmaster chuckled. "Archibald Long, the dragon next to him is called, Rufus the venomous. One nasty dragon." The headmaster snorted and motioned them to follow him again.

"Rose," The headmaster said as he turned to her. "I forgot something in my office would you be so kind and get it for me." He smiled. Now Rose knew for sure what was going to happen, the tour was only as a distraction for the thing yet to happen.

She hesitated, which caused a brow from the headmaster to rise. "Are you disregarding a direct order?"

Rose glared at him as she shook her head. "I wouldn't dare Headmaster." She turned and walked passed Jake. "Be careful." She whispered.

Jake watched her as she disappeared around the corner. _Be careful? For what?" _He thought.

"Jacob, please follow me." The headmaster said as he pulled a lever on the wall. A portion of the wall creaked as it slowly opened to reveal a staircase. The Headmaster took a torch from a handle in the staircase and lighted it, both men slowly ascended the stairs.

Both now were clearly in the dungeon. Jake covered his nose from the putrid smell that started to burn in his eyes.

"Damn, what's that smell?" He wheezed

"mostly feces, and." The Headmaster took a deep breath and swallowed back the lunch he head. " maybe one or two bodies."

Jake's face twisted in disgust. He tried to get his mind of the smell and asked.

"So you said there was a change of plans?"

The headmaster smiled, Jake couldn't see him because of the fact the Headmaster was walking in front of him. "Yes, only a minor change."

"And what changed?"

The headmaster stopped in front of a cage and turned to Jake. With one swift motion he grabbed Jake and threw him into the cage. The rusty door closed immediately.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Jake shouted as he rammed the cage.

"You wanted to know what the change of plan is. Here you have it, instead of starting the week with training. You will start it with fighting for your life." The Headmaster walked to a control panel and pushed some buttons, Jake felt movement underneath, as the cage slowly shook and started to rise.

"Ever fought a dragon that is mentally unstable?" The headmaster asked as the cage slowly rose through a hatch that opened above it. "If not, this is your first time."

Jake had to shield his eyes from the bright light as the lift came to a halt in a giant dome. He looked around as he heard cheering and clapping. The dome was surrounded by Huntsclan members, shouting and screaming in pure pleasure.

"Tonight, an old name has returned to our precious academy." The headmaster's voice echoed through speakers. "A name… that gives you privileges, even if you haven't done anything yet."

Jake looked around and saw a rack with Huntsstafs coming out of the floor.

"But as everyone knows. Certain names have an enormous reputation." The headmaster paused as the crowd seemed to quite down a bit. "This reputation needs to be proven by the one that wears it. A warm welcome for hunter… Jacob Luke Long!"

Again the crowd started to cheer more loudly than before. A strange sense of pride filled Jake's chest as he saw everyone shouting his name. He placed his fingers around a Huntsstaf and pulled it out of its slot.

"And a good name deserves a good opponent. Therefore we have released one of the most devilish dragons the Huntsclan has captured. A dragon which sadly lost its family." The last sentence was followed by a chuckle and a short silence. "In which we might have contributed. You all know how dangerous an insane dragon is. please welcome, the Russian dragon."

Jake turned towards another hatch in the floor that opened. His eyes widened as he saw the dragon in it, foam around it's muzzle from insanity and anger. She roared and started to claw at the already rusty bars.

"Let the battle… Begin!"

The whole dome was silent now if it wasn't for the dragon clawing at the bars. A dull click could be heard which stopped the dragon's actions. Like a predator it eyed Jake and turned towards the cages door. Jake gripped his Huntsstaf tightly as he braced himself. An evil smile came across the dragon's face as it gently pushed the door open. Slowly it got on all fours and walked towards Jake.

Jake took in a deep breath and looked at the dragon who still smiled.

"I am going to tear you into little pieces as they did to my family." The dragon hissed.

Jake fell to his back as the dragon lunged at him. She was on top of him and was about to bring down a claw. As a reflex Jake moved his upper body to the left. And just inches from his neck the claws struck the dirt. He placed his foot on the dragon's underbelly and pushed with all his might. The dragon was thrown back and Jake regained his footing.

"This is madness." He said as the dragon shook the dirt of her and started to cackle maniacally, She threw herself again at Jake but this time he was prepared. He sidestepped it and delivered a knee into her stomach. As he placed the foot back on the soil he felt the dragon's tail wrap around it. She flung him into a pile of debris. Jake came down and hit his head hard.

He shook his head, to get rid of the disorientation, blood slowly dripping from the back of his skull. As he regained his composure he ducked to avoid another claw attack from the dragon.

Another kick into her abdomen caused the dragon to fly back. Jake ran towards her hitting her side with the dull end of the Huntsstaff.

She hit the floor and collapsed. Jake swallowed as the dragon struggled to get up. She had regained her footing and glared at Jake.

"You're no human." she said as smelled the air. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she whispered. "Traitor."

The dragon stormed at Jake who took a step back causing him to trip over a bone. He fell onto his back and the dragon came at him claws outstretched and jaw wide open.

The crowd gasped as the dragon landed on Jake. a blood curling scream was heard. Both Jake and the dragon lay motionless on the dirt, the only question now. Who had won?

**End of chapter.**

**So you like? I had to stop it here. seemed a nice spot to end it.**

**Onej6**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVI**

Rose looked with frightened eyes at the two beings in the dome. Several minutes had passed already and hunters were getting ready to go into the arena. Tears stung at the side of her eyes.

The dragon stirred and pushed herself off Jake. Her legs and arms still wobbly from the impact with Jake. As she got aware of her surroundings she looked down at the one she had attacked, her look which beard confusing turned into a sneer. She had hit her mark, a deep gash was in Jake's neck blood flowing out of it. The dragon chuckled and turned towards the crowd.

"It that the best you've got?" She tauntingly asked.

The tears Rose was holding back now poured out as if someone had turned on a shower. In her grief she grabbed the nearest person and started sobbing into his chest. This person was the Headmaster.

The headmaster's face was pale, he swallowed as he looked at the dragon. This wasn't supposed to happen or at least he hadn't expected it. Thomas would make his death look like an accident he knew that for sure.

"Headmaster? What do you want us to do?" One of the hunters that had prepared to go into the arena asked.

The headmaster's train of thought was broken as he turned towards the man. "I don't know." He replied with a soft whisper.

Meanwhile the dragon kept taunting the Huntsclan. "Bring me another one, so I can slaughter again." She shouted. She was completely unaware of the fact that Jake's hand wrapped around an object.

"You all are no match for me. Because I am.." Her sentence was interrupted as she felt someone climbing up her back.

"Stupid." Jake finished her sentence with a hiss. He plunged the object he was holding just above her left ear. The dragon's pupils dilated as Jake did this.

"Do you know what happens when I pull out this knife?" Jake whispered into her ear.

The dragon totally frozen couldn't reply nor could she move, with this she had lost no matter what she did.

"You...die." Jake whispered after a short silence, with one swift motion he pulled the knife out of the dragon's skull and landed himself on the arena's dirt.

The dragon started to shake as it slowly fell to her knees, a gurgle came from her mouth and she collapsed to the floor.

Jake stepped aside as a stream of blood was about to touch his shoe. He glared at the dragon and threw away the knife.

The silence which only took seconds seemed like an eternity. Suddenly the whole crowd started to roar.

Rose who still sobbed, turned around as the crowd started to roar. She was greeted by Jake standing above the slain dragon. Her grief was replaced with a feeling of relief as she started clapping.

However the euphoria of the moment was short lived as Jake collapsed.

Rose's eyes widened. "Jake!" She screamed, she pressed herself against the bars around the arena as Huntsclan paramedics rushed into the arena.

**XXX**

Jake groaned it felt as he had gone through a wood chipper several times. Bright light caused him to close his eyes the moment he opened them. Slowly he got used to the light and looked to his left a heart monitor beeped steadily, on the right there was a table full with magical ingredients.

Jake's mouth was dry and he tried to swallow. He felt a stinging pain as he did this. Slowly the events from before came back to him. He smiled he had to admit it felt good to have all of this people encouraging him and for some reason this kill didn't leave a pit in his stomach. He looked at his feet and saw the sleeping form of Rose next to his bed, her head rested on her arms which she had placed next to him.

Jake outstretched his hand and caressed her hair. "Hey, beautiful." He whispered.

Rose eyes slowly fluttered open. First, she looked at Jake still a bit drunk from sleep. Then she squealed as she jumped on her feet and wrapped her arms around Jake.

"You're awake." She screamed from happiness.

"Rose, stitches." Jake said through clenched teeth.

Rose let go of him an smiled sheepishly as she apologized. They spent some time talking, and rose explained why he was thrown into the arena. Jake understood.

"I need to get out of this bed." Jake said as he pulled the heart monitor's sensor off his finger. Immediately the device showed a flat line. He gritted his teeth as he pulled out the IV.

"Quick pull." He panted. With a jerk the needle was out.

Suddenly three doctors came into the room. All shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh my, Don't ever do that again." One of them said as he saw that Jake was still alive.

Jake ignored them as he swung his legs off the bed. One of the doctors rushed to his side and supported him. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Out of here." Jake said as he got up Rose grabbed him as he threatened to fall.

"No, you don't. you…"

"I'm fine." Jake cut the woman off. "Come one Rose." He said and walked with Rose out of the chamber, she still supporting him.

Meanwhile Thomas had heard the news and was now at the Headmaster's office.

The headmaster was thrown into a wall as an angry Thomas pulled him back to his feet.

"Do you know how stupid it was to do that!" Thomas shouted.

"Thomas, please listen. The boy survived, it is standard procedure you know that I know that." The Headmaster defended himself as he was thrown into his chair. "Or do you want the order to find out."

Thomas calmed down a bit. "No, of course not. Still if that boy had died, what would we have done?"

The headmaster sighed as he ran his hand through his graying brown hair. "We might not agree on everything but we share a common goal, Thomas. I just wanted to see if was a real Long."

"How by getting him killed?" Thomas exploded. Grabbing The headmaster by his collar and raising his fist.

"I wanted to see, if he could handle it!" The headmaster screamed his eyes shut.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and dropped the man. "Handle what, Riley?"

Riley rubbed his chest and sat back down in his chair. "To end certain things, he needs to be capable of killing a dragon. You know that as good as I do."

Thomas sighed and leaned against the large window. The cold from outside radiated through it. Thomas turned and rested his back against it. letting the cold glass, cool his back. "He already killed a dragon, Riley."

Riley blinked as he turned the chair towards Thomas. "I wasn't aware of that."

"I know, I kept it silent for a reason."

"What reason?" Riley asked.

"It was a councilor," Thomas calmly said. "And considering Jake's 'talents' that could endanger him even more."

Riley clucked his tongue and placed his fingers against each other. "Thomas, I'll ask you once and please don't lie. Do you think the boy can be trusted?"

Thomas looked at Riley and nodded. "I'll bet my life on it."

Riley nodded and stood up. Straightened his clothes and nodded. "Right, what about Rose? Have you already told her about his talents." Riley made air quotes as he said talents.

Thomas shook his head. "For some reason I can't get myself to it." He said as he stared out of the window. "I don't know if she can handle it."

**End of chapter.**

**Was it satisfactory? ( I learned a new word XD) well I am glad I found a bit of my old updating routine back. Three chapters three days. Now I only have to try and keep it that way.**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVII**

"There he is." A boy roughly ten years old said as he pointed towards Jake. suddenly a small group encircled both Rose and Jake.

"Dude, that was amazing. Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Jake nodded. "The doctors wanted to keep me there, but I heal better when I am busy."

"Uhm… could I get your autograph?" Jake looked quizzically at the boy but started to smile.

"Why not." He shrugged after passing out his autograph to several kids in the group. His stomach started to rumble.

"I could go for a snack." He said as he walked further with Rose.

Rose nodded as she let him into the cafeteria, it was crowded with students from all ages. Jake and Rose walked in and grabbed some food, they sat down at a long empty table and started to eat.

Jake groaned as every bit of foot caused his neck to sting. "Fuck, this." He said as he shoved away the plate, frustrated.

A group of hunters their age sat down, somehow they seemed to be jocks just like Brad. The biggest and most obviously the leader. Sat down next to Jake and mockingly clapped in his hands.

"Well done, new boy." He said as he patted Jake on the back quite roughly. Jake hissed as some bruises were touched.

"Oh my, I am sorry did I hurt you?" The boy again sat as he again 'patted' Jake on the back. "It was quite the show, but it took you long enough."

"If I remember correctly you didn't even came near your dragon as you were thrown into the arena. It didn't even kill you, what did the dragon say? It was a waste of energy, am I right?"

The boy gritted his teeth. "Ah, Thorn the Huntsgirl. There isn't a Rose that can sting like that."

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for a member of the almighty Long family." He shouted for the whole cafeteria to hear. Some people turned around at the little disturbance.

Jake was getting annoyed by the boy. "Why don't you go and sit somewhere else?" Jake kindly asked with a lot of effort.

"Nah, I think I am going to stay here." The boy sat as he sat down motioning his gang to do also.

"I haven't properly introduced myself." The boy sat as he stuck out his hand. "Kevin Marshall."

Jake looked at the hand for a moment and took it. "Jake Long." he didn't spent another moment as he stood up only to be pulled down by Kevin.

"Didn't you get my last name? It's Marshall."

Jake pulled Kevin's hand of him. "Why the fuck should I care."

Kevin's taunting smile, turned into a look of confusion. "You really don't know what I am talking about do you?"

"Just leave me alone, I'm tired and if there is some kind of grudge between the Long family and the Marshalls. I don't care." Jake again stood up and Rose followed him.

"Yeah, walk away just like your dad."

Jake stopped and Rose tensed. "Jake, don't let him get to you."

"Give me a minute," Jake said as he turned towards Kevin who was smiling at him mockingly. "I think I heard you mention my father."

Kevin elbowed one of his companions in the ribs as he started to laugh. "Look, our little Jakie is getting angry because I mentioned his daddy." Kevin said in a whiney voice.

Jake lowered himself towards Kevin which caused him to silence. "Listen, Kevin Marshall. I don't like when people talk about my dad. Do you know how it is to lose your father to a dragon who you know very well but can't kill yourself. It hunts you, makes you mentally unstable sometimes. Especially when low-lifers like you mention great people like my father. So I advise you to keep that trashcan you call your mouth shut. Before any more trash falls out. Okay?" Jake patted Kevin on his cheek and turned to walk away. But sighed and stopped as Kevin started to laugh.

"Yeah, like that story is going to keep my mouth shut. Guess what I'll take it up a notch. Your father…"

"Be careful how you continue that." Jake interrupted him. Rose face palmed herself in frustration.

"Here we go." She whispered to herself.

"Your father is a coward, who couldn't defend his family against a single dragon."

The whole cafeteria was quite now as they all were captivated by the scene that develop before them. Marshalls and Longs were not only competitive against each other but hate couldn't describe the feelings they had for each other. It was programmed in their DNA to hate the other.

Jake's knuckles were white from the clenching, he took a step towards Kevin who looked at him with a self-confident smile. "So you like how I continued my sentence or are you going to do anything about it?"

"In a matter of fact, yes. I am going to do something about it." with lightning speed Jake had grabbed a fork and Kevin's skull. he raised the fork and was about to ram it into the boy's eye.

"Jacob Luke Long!" Thomas's voice echoed through the cafeteria. "Put that fork away, right now!"

Jake looked away from Kevin who was frozen in shock and threw away the knife. He let go of Kevin as Thomas gripped his arm. "We need to talk." He hissed as he pulled Jake with him.

Rose stood there, she had expected Jake to do something but grab a fork? She was starting to wonder why his dad was such a touchy subject. She didn't like if her parents were mentioned by she didn't go psycho on them. There had to be something and she was going to find out.

"What a loser" Kevin laughed. "Getting caught by his own master."

"Actually, I am his master." Rose said as she folded her arms over each other.

Kevin's smile disappeared. As Rose said this. "You're a Huntsmaster?" he stuttered.

Rose smiled evilly as he said this. "Yes I am, and that gives me certain privileges that you don't have."

"Like what?" Kevin asked almost too afraid for the answer.

"I can punish even if the students aren't mine." Kevin swallowed as his jocks slowly backed away. "So, how about you and I go to the dungeon and start with that. on the rule one-j6: Students are not allowed to harass other students, no matter what reason given."

Kevin growled as he was forced to his feet by two huntsmen.

"Where do you want him ma'am?" One of them asked.

Rose felt all giggly at the inside as she was able to order people who were twice her age. "Escort him to the dungeon, I will take it from there. Don't worry to handle him a little rough."

The guards nodded as they took him, closely followed by Rose.

XXX

"Jake, I am quite disappointed." Thomas said as they were at the headmaster's office.

"He started, I can't handle the way he talked about my dad."

Thomas ran his head through his hair and nodded. "Jake, I wanted this conversation to be saved for a undecided period of time. But I think it's time it might give you some rest and you will start to trust us, for real." He said with a glare.

Jake took a step back as Thomas pointed towards the table, were three chairs on one of them the headmaster was seated the other two were empty.

Two huntsmen pushed their Huntsstafs into Jake's back as they forced him to sit down.

"Let's start shall we."

**End of chapter.**

**Yeah I am evil I am very evil but somehow I like writing cliffhangers. Another thing why is it called a cliffhanger? And not simply ending at a crappy moment? I think the latter suits best as a description.**

**Always when I read a chapter and it has a cliffhanger I go on a rampage. Shouting WRITER, Y U NO FINISH INTESE PART? **

**Enough rambling from me. **

**Onej6**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXVIII**

The two huntsmen forced Jake into the chair and bowed towards the headmaster and Thomas, before they left.

Jake eyes went from left to right as he inspected the room, searching for a way out.

"Calm down, Jake. If we wanted to kill you, we wouldn't have waited for almost thirteen years." Thomas said. "First I want to congratulate you on your victory in the arena. It must be nerve wrecking to kill one of your own."

Jake paled as the two hunters waited for his reply. "I..I don't know what you're talking about." Jake stuttered.

Thomas chuckled. "Jake you have to know not all hunters live for the destruction of the magical community. A small portion of us wants a peaceful coexistence between our species. We waited for a long time to get you into the clan. You're a dragon, Jake. There is no denying in that."

Jake swallowed, "So… you're going to kill me now?"

"Damn it boy," The headmaster shouted. "Didn't you listen? Thomas just said not all hunters want to kill magical creatures, we want peace with them."

Jake looked from the headmaster to Thomas. "I don't believe you." He said, and swung himself over the chair assuming a fighting stance.

Thomas raised himself as he took out his Huntsstaf and threw it in front of Jake. "We don't want to hurt you. I couldn't even hurt you even if I wanted to, I owe it to your father."

Jake kept staring at both men. His chances were slim, as he leaped over the chair his body had already screamed out in protest from his injuries. There was no way he could take on two huntsmen now, let alone two Huntsmasters. He lowered his arms and sighed for now he could only listen, slowly he sat down and nodded towards Thomas.

"Thomas, you're a Huntsmaster and I am a dragon. That are two things that don't mix."

"On the contrary, Jake. They mix very well, look at yourself you are the proof of it."

Jake turned away and wiped away a tear. "My father tried to kill me and my mother, so how can I be proof."

Thomas turned towards the headmaster. "Riley, there are some things I haven't told you yet. Things that are better if you guys didn't know."

Riley nodded and got on his feet to get out. "I understand, Thomas. The less we know the better."

Thomas waited for Riley to leave and continued.

"Jake your father never wanted to kill you and your mother. I am telling you the truth, the high order had told him to or so it seemed at first." Thomas said enraged by the memory that flooded into his mind.

_/Flashback/_

_Thomas was busy with some forms to recruit his first student. He had several folders all of different kind of children. At the moment one of them was his favorite. Her name was simply Rose no surname given, entered the Huntsclan as she was born. Which was quite unusual since every family had the right to refrain their children from duty till the age of five. As reason for her early entrance into the clan was written in the comments. "Parents killed by dragons, no further relatives."_

_This was something Thomas found odd. If her parents were killed by dragon, they were members of the clan so her surname would be known. But still she didn't have one. Thomas looked up from his work as his best friend Jonathon walked into the room. A lot of paperwork under his arm, dressed in a black business suit._

_"She's going to tell me," He said with a bright smile on his face._

_"Okay, who is going to tell you what?" Thomas asked as he opened another folder._

_"Susan, she's going to tell me her family's secret."_

_Thomas frowned at him. "You know. You have to tell her about you also, and you have to keep them hidden from the clan."_

_Jonathon nodded. "I will leave the clan permanently after she told me. take the money I've earned with me and start my own business. I already talked with the order, they were reluctant at first but agreed anyway. Since I don't do fieldwork anymore."_

_"Well, good luck."_

_"I don't…" Jonathon started but was interrupted as his cell phone rang. He took the large thing out his pocket and placed it near his ear._

_"Jonathon Long, how can I help you?"_

_"Hunter, Long this is the high order meet us at central park for a emergency meeting."_

_"Off course, sir." Jonathon said and disconnected. "That's strange the order wants to meet me."_

_"Are you sure?" Thomas asked. "Didn't they have a opening of a new Huntsclan branch in Italy?"_

_"Yeah, that was what I thought. Must be important to come back from such event."_

_Thomas said his friend goodbye and continued with his work. Several hours later Jonathon came back now completely pale and red eyes, he had been crying._

_"Jonathon? What's wrong?" Thomas said and went to his friend to comfort him._

_"Thomas, can you do something for me?" Jonathon whispered._

_"Tell me what is it?"_

_"Can you protect my family this week?" John asked as again tears welled up in his eyes._

_Thomas stared at Jonathon. "What for?"_

_"Please, just say yes." Jonathon asked looking at his friend with pleading eyes._

_Thomas never saw Jonathon the way he was now. Not even at his first kill, the first fight between him and Susan. Something was terribly wrong. "I'll do it."_

_"Protect them, if someone wants to hurt them. No matter who it is, kill him and don't tell the order."_

_Thomas found this even stranger but nodded anyway._

_Now every night, Thomas watched Jonathon's family closely. The first four nights weren't eventful, but the fifth something happened. He watched closely as Jonathon walked into the house. He used his long-range eavesdrop equipment to listen to the conversation in the house. Most of the times it were simple conversations but curiosity made him listen anyway._

_"Jonathon, I have to tell you something."_

_Thomas was slightly confused as he heard a sniffle coming from Jonathon. He wanted this to happen didn't he?_

_"What is it?" Jonathon sadly asked._

_"Come follow me. Jake come on we are going to tell your dad."_

_Thomas heard the three of them walk up the stairs into the master bedroom. After a while he could hear Susan speaking again._

_"I wanted to tell you earlier at high school so I wrote a letter explaining everything please try to understand, Jonathon."_

_After some silence Susan spoke again._

_"Jonathon? What are you going to do?"_

_"I am destined to do it." Jonathon sadly said._

_Thomas was freaking out at the moment. "Idiot what are you doing?" He was totally frozen in place, his muscles refused to move._

_"Jonathon you don't have to do this."_

_Thomas raised himself and dropped the spy gear, he glided down a pole next to the building he was on and ran towards his friends house. He had to stop Jonathon before something bad happened._

_As he was around the back he could hear a cry and shattering of glass as his best friend was thrown out of the window by an enormous fireball. He stopped and looked full of horror towards his friend, he looked up to see Susan standing with Jake in her arms, crying._

_He didn't want to but pulled out his Huntsstaf, with one tear filled look at his friend he teleported towards the mansion._

_/end of flashback/_

Thomas was now in tears, they ran down his face with great portions. "I could have stopped him, I could have stopped him." He chanted.

Jake was staring at Thomas with wide eyes

"The worst part is, that after the order returned they were shocked by the news. That Jonathon had died. I confronted them I threatened them to tell me what they had done, but they swore on the hunts clan's oath that they didn't do anything."

"Then who did it?" Jake asked.

Thomas wiped away the tears on his face and looked at Jake. "Shape shifters, I found out they were shape shifters, three of them." Thomas said as he started to grow angry. "I made them suffer, Jake. I hunted them down and made them suffer. Who hired them is still for me to find out."

Now Jake was the one blazing with anger. "oh.. I have an idea."

**End of chapter.**

**Nuthing here this time :P**

**Onej6**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXIX**

Rose had changed herself, the torture accidentally turned a little bloody. The poor boy didn't stand a chance against Rose and her little tools. She walked through the complex and saw the Headmaster sitting in the cafeteria. "Headmaster? Where is Jake and Thomas?"

The headmaster swallowed the food he had in his mouth and turned to Rose. "They are in my office at the moment, I advise you to stay away."

"Advise?" Rose asked quizzically. She started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" The headmaster shouted after her.

"Uhm, my room." Rose lied as she walked further.

"You know she is lying, right?" One of the guards who had forced Jake to sit down said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"She has to find out on her own. Thomas doesn't want to tell her."

Rose came near the door and heard Jake's and Thomas voice. She stopped and eavesdropped. "Oh… I have an idea." Jake said the tone of his voice send a chill down Rose's spine. "It must have been the dragon council, my grandfather told me he heard a conversation between them several years ago contracting three shape shifters."

Rose was confused, his grandfather heard a conversation between the dragon councilors? How was that possible and how did Jake know of them, she or Thomas had never mentioned them. "Do you have a way to get to them?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, There is a magical elevator in a subway station near my grandfather's shop." Rose was even more confused now, these were things not even the Huntsclan knew.

"Excellent. Jake, just like you I want my revenge on them also. But we have to leave the other dragons alone. If we want to create peace between us." Now Rose's head started to hurt. Thomas wanted peace with the dragons? What had Jake to do with this.

"Thomas, there is another thing. Concerning Rose, we have a relationship at the moment. Does she know about me being a dragon?" Rose gasped, which was a bit louder than she intended.

"I think she does now." Thomas said. "Huntsgirl come in please."

Rose hesitated before pushing the door open. Thomas was looking at her with an angry scowl. "That was unnecessary."

Rose wasn't looking at him but at Jake. "You're a dragon?" She asked. "You're a dragon? Damn it Jake. you told me no secrets, no lies. And you do it yourself. I told you my fears, my weaknesses."

"Rose," Jake said as he got up and walked to her, arms open.

"Stay away from me. I hate you!" She shouted before disappearing out of the room. Jake watched his shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry Jake, she will turn around." Thomas said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I need to talk to her." Jake said running off.

Rose ran through the academy towards her room. As she got in she locked the door and sat on her bed, legs pulled against her chest. She cried.

"Rose," Jake whispered as he stood in front of her door. he gently knocked. "Please open the door."

"No! you're a dragon I can't trust you what if you kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you I could have done that a long time ago!" Jake shouted back.

There was a short silence before Rose replied. "Okay, now I am definitely not going to let you in."

Jake smacked himself. "Smooth, Jake."

He sat down in front of the door, Sighing deeply. "Rose, I also have my weaknesses. My left ear, my underbelly, the people I love, you. I also have my fears, I always am scared that…" Jake paused as he took in a deep breath. "I somehow turn into a monster. I can't stand the way I feel when in battle, I get angry too fast. Sometimes it is so hard for me to control it, that I fear I might hurt someone I love. Please don't make me beg Rose. Please."

Rose sat inside listening to Jake, could she trust him? She didn't know but was going to find out. Rose jumped off the bed and opened the door. Jake sat there against the door frame he looked up as she opened.

"Thanks," He whispered and got up. Rose closed the door as they were inside.

Jake sat down on the bed on the opposite of Rose. "Since the death of my father, I have been having these awful dreams, every time they show me killing him. over and over again. That dragon that killed him was me, his own son." Jake pulled his feet on the bed before continuing. "Every time I look at me, I see a monster. I once tried to kill myself." Jake said as he showed Rose one of his wrists. "But my grandfather found me after that he put a spell on me so I could not kill myself anymore. Do you know what it is like to live with the knowledge that you killed your own father?"

"That's why you freak out when they mention him badly." Rose said.

Jake nodded. "My father was a good man, now I am even more sure about it than I was before. it's the dragon council who are the real evildoers. They need to be stopped. Thomas thinks the same, he wants what I wanted for a long time, a peaceful coexistence between humans and magical creatures. We all deserve to live happily, we cannot let a few rotten apples destroy it for us."

"Jake, I don't know what to do." Rose said as she fiddled with her shirt.

"Help me, since I've met you I have become calmer. I love you, I hope you do the same. Let us start the coexistence by accepting each other." Jake said as he walked towards her and sat down.

Rose looked at him for a moment, thoughtful. As she started to smile, leaning in she placed a small peck on his lips. "I follow you wherever you go." Jake smiled and both turned towards the door as there was a knock.

"Are you guys in there?" Thomas shouted. Rose and Jake walked towards the door and opened it. "So you guys are cool now?" Thomas asked.

Jake and Rose nodded. "Let get this thing started, but before we do. I need to visit my grandfather."

**XXX**

Loa Shi was pouring himself some tea as he heard some stumbling down in the shop. He casually walked down the stairs as he walked into the front of the shop. He saw several silhouettes fall from the ceiling. "No need to tiptoe through my shop. Please come in enough tea for everyone."

"Is this guy serious." Thomas asked. Jake nodded and motioned the group to follow them. After a few minutes they all were in the small kitchen, it was a comical sight to see all the hunters standing there a glass of tea in hand.

"So what brings you here?" Lao Shi asked.

"Gramps," Jake said pulling of his mask. "I know who killed my father."

Lao Shi was quite shocked seeing Jake puling of his mask. "Jake? what are you doing with these people." Lao Shi feigned confusion.

"They know, gramps. They know I am a dragon." Lao Shi opened his mouth and closed it, he took a deep breath and exploded into a rant filled with words that made Jake's ears bleed. "Ayah Young Dragon how stupid can you be." He shouted turning into his dragon form getting into a fighting stance.

"Are you shitting me?" Thomas shouted. "You're the blue dragon?"

Suddenly Gregory came walking into the kitchen his eyes half closed from drowsiness. He pushed aside some Huntsmembers and walked to the fridge taking out some orange juice he turned to the rest. His mind started to work and he dropped the OJ. "Gramps, hunters!" He shrieked.

Everyone looked at him baffled. "Really?" Lao Shi said agitated. "You called me blue one, why?"

"Don't you remember, I once caught you but let you go. Telling you I meant you no harm. But still you fled."

"That was you?"

"What the hell is going on here!" Jake shouted. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

A brick wall gave away as a dragon charged through it. he grabbed Rose, by placing his large black claw around her neck, his tail knocked out Jake and grabbed him. "I'll have these two lovebirds, cheerios." The dragon chuckled as a black vapor surrounded him and he disappeared.

Everyone who was thrown back groaned and got on their feet.

"Who was that?" Thomas asked as he rubbed his head.

Lao Shi had a scared look on his face. "That my friend, was the dark dragon."

**End of chapter.**

**Nuthing here**

**Onej6**


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue **

Jake eyes shot open and he jumped on his feet. "Rose?" He shouted as he looked around the room. He looked at himself and noticed he was in dragon form for some reason. He wasn't tied down either. His injuries were gone and so was the deep gash in his neck.

An empty feeling radiated through his body as if something was taken from him. He focused himself on his human form and screamed in agony as pain shot through him, it was so intense he crumpled towards the ground.

Still shaking and quite shocked from what happened, he struggled to get back on his feet. He lowered himself on the king-size bed, he jumped off from. "What was that?" He asked no one in particular.

"That my apprentice, is what happens if you try to change back into a from you no longer have." A deep but warm voice said.

Jake jumped off the bed again and faced the one who spoke to him. Leaning against the doorframe was a black and purple dragon. Jake already knew who he was, learned during his training with Feng.

"Where's Rose?" Jake hissed.

The dragon chuckled slightly as he raised his hand. "She is safe, for the moment and she will remain safe depending on you."

"Where is she!" Jake demanded this time anger making his voice skip.

"Follow me." The dragon said clearly amused by Jake's reaction. _"Exactly what I needed."_ He thought.

Jake was let into a nice and cozy living room, the furniture's size fitted a dragon well. The dark dragon sat down and motioned Jake to do the same. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?"

"Just tell me where Rose is and why the fuck can I change into a human?" Jake said still standing in the doorframe.

The black dragon looked at him as he shook his head disappointed, slowly he got up and walked to a cabin. Taking out a glass and a bottle of liquor he poured some into it. After a sip he turned to Jake. "I took away your weakness, you should be grateful for that, and try to keep your language to a more subtle level." The dark dragon flicked his wrist and a orb formed out of nowhere, showing an Rose, sleeping on a same bed Jake was in earlier. "See, she is alright, now let's get down to business." The dragon clapped his hands together and sat down.

This time Jake hesitantly walked towards the couch on the opposite of the dark dragon. "What business?"

"My servant, Chang. already told you, join me." The dragon said smiling slightly.

Jake huffed. "What if I refuse? You are going to kill me?" Jake laughed. "A bit cliché isn't it?"

"Oh it might be cliché, but I am not going to kill you. But her." The dragon flicked his wrist again to let the orb form. Now Jake could see Rose screaming in agony as some invisible force hurt her.

"Stop!" Jake screamed as Rose started to shake violently and the cries became softer. "Please stop." Jake almost cried.

The dragon smiled as Rose stopped shaking, her breath was rapid. Jake looked at the dragon with anger in his eyes. "Tell me, are you willing to reconsider my offer?"

Jake looked at the orb which still showed Rose, her breathing had calmed down a bit and she now stumbled out of the bed searching for a way out. Jake opened and closed his mouth but no words came out.

"Jake, if you don't do it for yourself do it for her well being. I got to tell you, she's a keeper."

Jake ripped away his vision from the orb and turned it towards the dark dragon.

"I'll take your offer." He said a look of defeat over his features.

"Taking it won't be enough, as soon I let her go you will go with her. Let's seal it with a dragon's oath." The dark dragon said as he outstretched his arm and opened his hand, for Jake to take.

Jake wasn't happy with this, The oath would make his attempts to flee futile, the oath resembled a bond, if tried to be broken. The one who tried paid with his life. He walked towards the dark dragon and took his hand, he was defeated now but his chance would come. The oath wasn't that extravagant, the only thing that signaled it was made was a dragon burned into both dragon's palms.

"It is done."

**XXX**

"I need a search party for Huntsgirl and Hunter." Thomas said through the phone. "During a routine mission the dark dragon made an appearance. Yes, you heard me right, the dark dragon. When found only attack the dark dragon any other dragons are unharmed. I have a…" He looked towards Loa Shi who was talking with a quite attractive Asian woman and a boy with a cloak. "ceasefire at the moment with the dragons, they will help us and we will help them. I don't care what the order thinks, these kids are like family!" He shouted. "Just organize a search party." With nothing else said Thomas disconnected the call and let himself slump on one of the chairs in the room.

"Any luck?" Came Lao Shi's' somber voice.

"They will have a search party assembled within the hour. We can look ourselves too."

Lao Shi nodded. Turning into his majestic dragon form, he offered Thomas a ride.

Thomas looked at him with doubt. "I'm not sure if I want to fly on your back, and why would you trust me to let me sit on your back?"

"I always have a certain feeling with people, and my feeling is always right. Since the feeling is good, please."

Thomas nodded and sat down on Lao Shi back. "So how do I…" The sentence didn't finish as Lao Shi took off.

A half an hour later of searching Lao Shi landed on top of the empire state building. He sighed as Thomas hopped off his back.

"Nothing." Lao Shi somberly said.

"Eh, don't worry. Rose and Jake are quite resilient, I bet they will find us before we find them." Thomas said.

"Well, not exactly." Came a voice.

Lao Shi turned looking straight at Jake, Rose and the dark dragon. What confused him was the fact Jake was dressed in a black cloak, definitely in dragon form, slightly behind the dark dragon a look of shame on his face. And Rose was being held by the dark dragon, she struggled violently.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Lao Shi asked.

"Gramps I'm…" The dark dragon interrupted Jake.

"The boy saw the light, and joined me." Tauntingly the dragon showed Lao Shi his palm. "Here, she's yours." With a heavy push Rose was forced into Thomas. "The boy stays with me."

A purple magic surrounded Jake and the dark dragon. "Till we meet again."

**End of story. **

***author hides behind chair.* sudden ending? Well I wanted to leave it open. So there is room for a sequel YAY.**

**I really want to thank Noble, Ada, Luiz, Hezpeller and everyone else who reviewed, you guys are AWESOME.**

**The date the sequel will be uploaded? Well….still unknown but it won't take too long I hope. **


End file.
